Not your typical Seven Deadly Sins story
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: It's another one of those stories where Hetalia characters get possessed by the characters in the Vocaloid's Seven Deadly Sin series but there's a twist... The Sins are possessing the nations who match them the LEAST! Will the others manage to save the world from chaos the Sins cause and free their friends before it's too late? Mutiple pairings
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ FIRST BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN OR ASK ME A QUESTION WHEN THE AWNSER IS ALREADY HERE!**

**Okay so I've seen a lot of fanfictions about the Hetalia characters being possessed by the sins in the Vocaloid songs and I've decided to do one too but this one has a twist.**

**First of all instead of the nation which matches the sin the most being possessed it's the nation which matches the sin the LEAST (belive me, it wasn't easy to match most of them up but a couple of them sound like they'll be funny to do!)**

**And secondly this story isn't going to be in the Hetalia and Vocaloid crossover category as the Vocaloids only appear briefly in the prologue and don't say anything and barely do much and the story very loosely bases the songs as it's only the character of the song possessing the nation (If you've read one of these sin possession stories before you'll know what I mean!)**

**Finally this is a multi paring fan fic so there's gonna be yaoi and normal pairings and some characters may appear in more than one pairing (well I already know one character will...)**

**So I guess that's all I need to say, sorry it sounded ranty but I really don't want the fan fic taken down or people complaining when I have already said what's what and why.**

**I don't own Hetalia, the Vocaloids or the seven deadly sin songs or any song/ character relating to them.**

**I think that's all the important stuff so enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand cut!"

A sigh of relief ran through the studio as the cameras turned off and the stage lights dimmed.

Japan sank into his seat.

A teenage girl with a straight black bob with blue streaks pushed a tea trolley through the bustling crowds of directors, producers, managers and celebrities before stopping at where Japan was seated.

"Tea, Mr Honda-san?"

"Hai, Arigatō" Japan smiled and nodded as the girl pressed a steaming cup of fresh, green tea into his hands before hurrying off to serve other business men.

It was an important day in Japan, a new series of Vocaloid songs were being created: "The Sin Series."

The studio had started filming at 2:30 in the morning, it was now 4:20 in the afternoon and Wrath had just been completed.

Japan watched as Gumi was escorted off stage by grinning stage hands as others rushed over to congratulate her and give her a pat on the back.

Tea boys and girls hurried across the room and back with trays of tea and cakes, stage hands arranged props clumsily around the set, electricians were shoving blue prints and lists into each other's faces and many important-looking men and women were arguing together or on their phones.

"Alright people, we'll take a five minute break now and then it's back to work!" The producer yelled as he clapped his hands. He was a fat man with thick glasses and a mop of black hair who always seemed to have either a script or a doughnut in his hand, in this case: both.

There was several cheers or grunts in reply as many people headed towards the studio's exit whist bulky security guards tried to get the staff out safely and with out a scratch from the many shrieking teenage girls they were trying to push away from the towering studio building in the centre of Tokyo, key word: tried.

Japan placed his tea cup on a near by table, took his phone out of his pocket and switched it on.

He frowned at the many text messages and missed calls that greeted him: 5 from Norway, 16 from Romania, 20 from Scotland (how he got Japans number was a mystery), Ireland had sent 55 texts, Wales had sent 40 and England…

Japan raised an eyebrow at the 245 missed calls and 367 texts the Brit had sent him before punching England's number into the key pad of his phone.

England answered after the first tone.

"Japan?"

"England-san?"

"Oh thank god! Listen, are you still filming you're Vocabots or what you call them?"

"Hai!"

"Well Norway just told me that there's a rumour concerning the recording as well as a dangerous power he believes the producer plans to use for the videos!"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm worried that this power could cause a lot of trouble! Especially in the hands of someone who doesn't know it's true power!"

"England-san, what do you mean by-"

"Japan!"

The said nation turned to see the producer striding towards him. "We're filming in two minutes!"

"Hai! Sorry, England-san but I have to go."

"But Japan wait-"

Click!

Japan placed his phone back in his pocket before looking up at the director's beaming face.

"Check out what we're gonna use for the final song!"

He showed the nation a grubby brown box made out of some sort of wood and framed in a rusting gold. The lid encased seven artefacts which, unlike the box seemed new as they were not faded or cracked and each imitated a different colour glow.

The newness of the strange objects despite how old the box looked made Japan shudder, it looked almost eerie.

Was this what England was warning him about?

"Ummm….what is it, producer-san?" Japan asked, he felt his hands tremble at the feeling of being in the same room of some thing which seemed to be so evil!

The producer smirked, "well you know the characters in the songs who represent each sin?"

"Hai…"

"Well it seems that those people and those legends really do exist!"

Japan paled.

"So…all those stories…all those deaths and tragedies-"

"Actually happened, yes" the producer interrupted, "this box contains an artefact from each of the original sin holders! We're gonna use these in the last song!"

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea producer-san…" Japan said shakily. "England-san just rang me to warn me it could end in chaos!"

"Nonsense Japan!" Snapped the producer. "You're friend knows nothing! Why I bet he learnt that from his fairy friends!"

He chuckled at his own joke as Japan awkwardly laughed and walked back to his seat while everyone prepared to shoot the final music video.

The Japanese nation could only watch helplessly as the artefacts were handed out to the Vocaloids and everyone took their potions as the producer yelled "ACTION!"

And that's when the screaming began…

The seven idols on stage screamed, cursed and laughed like maniacs as they tried to kill each other and their selves, their eyes full of insanity.

"CUT!" The producer screamed as he, Japan, Len (who wasn't in that song) and the medics ran onto stage to try and restrain the shrieking performers without much luck.

And then the lights went out.

They came on five minutes later as the seven singers collapsed onto the floor.

Japan searched the floor for the artefacts whilst Miku, Kaito, Rin, Meiko, Gackupo, Luka and Gumi were carried away on stretchers but found only the box.

"Japan?"

The producer was standing there pale and shaking as he pointed at the far wall.

"Look!"

Japan saw a message written in the wall in something that could only be classed as blood reading:

The box you opened we were imprisoned in,

We, the seven deadly sins,

We'll rip up the world part by part,

By filling the gaps in good people's hearts,

But the gaps of those singers were too small,

We could not fit in at all,

So for causing us that anger and frustration,

We will instead go after the hearts of NATIONS!

Japan's eyes widened with fear as he silently mouthed the final line again before taking his phone out of his pocket yet again and calling Germany on speed dial…

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I decided to make it partly Japan's fault instead of one of the Kirkland's or a member of the magic trio doing something stupid as I thought it made more sense.**

**So as I said before each sin will possess the least likely nation and next chapter will hopefully be Sloth.**

**I'm not saying who's getting possessed by who but I will say that it will be someone close to the person who matches that sin the MOST EXCEPT for Sloth as it's kindda hard to relate the person I picked to Greece.**

**Please tell me if you think I should continue this and who you think each sin is going to possess.**

**BYE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. The Chapter of Discovory

**I'm continuing! XD I got looooooooads of follows in just over twelve hours of posting the last chapter which is defiantly making it my most successful fanfic yet in my opinion so THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! :) I was going to say that I'm gonna try and post every few days but I'm gonna have loads coming up at school and obviously I have my Dreamland's school life fan fic I'm working on (I may also work on read the atmosphere again since I got lazy on that DX) so I'll just try and upload as much as I can when I can (which is probably every few days anyway so I have no idea why I even bothered with that big announcement T.T)**

**I'm starting to go off-topic so I'll just get on with it: the first Sin's possessor is revealed in this chappie so ENJOY!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," began Germany. "Artefacts belonging to the original holders of the Seven Deadly Sins were accidentally released during Japan's music video recording and now they plan to possess nations and take over the world?"

Japan nodded glumly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hai, that is correct. I'm sorry, England-san, I should have stopped the producer before it was too late."

England placed a hand on the Japanese nation's shoulder.

"It's okay, Japan it's not your fault. What I really want to know is how the box containing the artefacts got into the hands of a human. I personally thought they were either locked away in a hidden tomb or had disappeared along with the Roman Empire, Britannia and all the others who disappeared."

"So you're saying that the sins may have been in possession of one of the now deceased nations like a Pandora's box or something, aru?" Asked China. "I can't remember anyone mentioning such thing when I was growing up amongst them but that doesn't mean it's not possible!"

It had been twelve hours after the Sins had been released.

After Japan had called him, Germany had called an emergency meeting at his house but only a small amount of nations had answered the phone.

Some phones were answered by capital cities or other regions who said they hadn't heard anything from their parents since that morning or the day before but most calls were never picked up so Germany just sent text messages explaining what was happening and to contact him, Japan or England if they noticed any thing _weird_ about friends or family.

Italy was amongst the ones who's call from Germany couldn't get through and Germany prayed deep down that his friend was safe.

Japan had just arrived in Germany along with America and England, who had flown over to Japan as soon as they had heard about the traumatic events which had unfolded at the recording studio but the three friends headed to Germany as soon as the doctor told them that all the Vocaloids were in a stable condition and wouldn't remember a thing of what happened.

Now Germany, Japan, England, America, France, China, Russia and Prussia were sat in Germany's living room trying to decide what to do.

_This is a bit like when we were deciding how to save the world from picto_, Germany thought. _Just without Italy…_

Prussia patted his younger brother on the back.

"West…We'll find him. Don't worry." Prussia was being surprisingly serious and like a real older brother. Germany nodded.

"Ja, I know." He turned to the others. "So all we know is that the Sins have possessed nations who match them the least and have either taken over their host or are secretly resting inside them without the victim knowing although it is most likely they have picked the first option. The Sins, according to Japan and England, are Sloth, Pride, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Envy and Glutton-"

_Baby you light up my life like nobody else~_

England blushed as he rummaged around for his phone, Germany glared.

"England, this is no different to a normal meeting! You must keep your phone switched off at all times-"

"Germany-san," interrupted Japan. "It could be news on one of the sins."

The German nation froze then nodded.

"HAHAHA! Dude, that's your ring tone?"

"Ohohohohon~ is it aimed at me, Angleterre?"

"Shut it, both of you," England looked at Germany who nodded, meaning he could awnser the phone, before taking the call.

"Hello?… Finland?… Oh, thank goodness!… Did you get Germany's text?… You did?… Then what seems to be the prob- …What?… Are you sure?… Okay, okay just calm down. Is anyone there with you?… Okay, tell them to stay back. We're on our way!"

England put the phone down, his face was a deadly pale.

"Good god…They've got Sealand! My brother…"

Germany suddenly felt sympathetic towards the island nation. Sure he himself didn't know if Italy was okay but at least he still had that glimmer of hope that he was safe and was to busy cooking pasta or having a siesta to pick up the phone.

He was about to go over an comfort the Brit but somebody had beaten him to it.

France.

The Frenchman, who had argued with England ever since he was born, was now comforting his arch enemy.

"It's okay, mon ami, We'll save him. He's with Finland so nothing bad is going to happen."

England smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

He stood up.

"Right, we'll catch a plane to my country then take a boat over to Sealand. Finland, Sweden and Wy are already there but they can't find any of the humans who live in Sealand's territory.

He looked at Russia. "Latvia's there as well. Finland said that he's a little shaken up but no real harm done.

Russia breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he's fine, da?"

"Yes." England started to dial the number of a local taxi branch.

"Everyone, make sure your phone is charged and you have a weapon of some sort you can use if things get dangerous. Japan, do you have the box?"

The Japanese nation nodded.

"Good!"

England looked out the window, the sun was peeking out from behind the rooftops. _That's right! It's already the next day!_

England watched as the sky faded from black to pink and from pink to light blue.

"Don't worry, Sealand." He whispered. "Big brother is coming!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sealand at exactly the the same time the meeting was taking place...**

* * *

"Er…Wy? Can we go home now?"

The micro nation sighed and turned to the cowering Baltic state behind her.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Latvia." The said nation shook even more.

"But I keep telling you, something isn't right. First he doesn't answer his calls and now the whole place is deserted!"

Wy sighed again. "It's probably because you've lived with Russia so long that you always feel that something's wrong. And besides, the reason we came here is _because_ he wasn't answering his phone. Oh, and Latvia? In case you have forgotten this is _Sealand's _house: the least populated country in the world! Of course it's going to be deserted. So man up and let's go find him."

Latvia nodded, even though he didn't really agree that this was a good idea, it was better than arguing with Wy.

Even though Wy didn't want to admit it, she was suspecting something was seriously wrong as well.

Every time she, Latvia or any of the other micro nations had gone to visit Sealand there was always some one there to welcome them if the visitor was expected or not.

But now…

Wy pulled her cardigan so it covered her more in an attempt to stop the shivering, without much luck.

There was defiantly an unfamiliar chill in the air and the sky was dark with grey clouds as if there was going to be a storm brewing any minute. But there wasn't.

The sea was flat and spookily calm and looked like glass. There wasn't even any waves.

It was like the entire country was asleep…

BANG!

Wy jumped.

"W-What was that?"

"Wy!"

Wy turned to see Latvia pointing at the entrance leading to inside the fort which was their friend's home.

"Down here!"

The two youngsters climbed down the ladder to the lower chambers.

A big dark room awaited them holding nothing but a faint, teal colored glow and a small figure standing in the middle of the room.

"SEALAND!"

Wy called cheerfully to the room's inhabitant as she ran towards him with Latvia closely following her.

Her face was flushed with joy and relief.

"STOP!"

Wy shrieked as she was pulled back by a pair of strong arms and was face to face with a stern-looking, blond haired nation.

"Sweden! What the heck are you doing?"

The Swedish nation looked down at her, his eyes full of a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Wy!"

Wy turned to see Latvia hugging another blond nation, only this one was smaller and sobbing hysterically.

"Finland? Latvia, what happened to-?"

Sweden tapped the female nation's shoulder, making her turn back around to face him.

"Es' not the pers'n y' know anymore!"

Wy followed the bigger nation's gaze towards the child standing in the middle of the room with his back to them. The child turned around and Wy could see two massive pools of bright teal green where his eyes should have been. She gasped.

"S-Sealand?!"

* * *

**So Sloth is Sealand! X3 Yeah I bet you all thought it was going to be America or something but I think Sealand is just as hyperactive. I guess I should warn you guys now that some of the nations who are going to get possessed you may not agree with (even now I doubt a couple of choices) but I may change the line up when I get closer to writing the later chapters but that's highly unlikely although I did have to cut something out when I was starting chapter 3 which ment editing this one before publishing it so I just thought I'd warn you.**

**Oh, and this is my first time trying to write Sweden so any constructive criticism on how he talks will be happily appreciated.**

**I'll try and get the face off chappie up soon so stay tuned! (wow that sounded like a cheesy kid's TV presenter... T.T)**


	3. The Chapter of Sloth

**THE FIRST SIN SHOW DOWN! XD**

**I don't wanna keep you guys so I'll just get on with it (although I'm not sure it's that good)**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

The Italy-less Axis and Allies flew from Germany to the UK with Prussia tagging along claiming "the world could be saved by awesomeness" (but mainly because Germany had locked his beer cellar before they had left so there wasn't really much to stay behind for in the Prussian's opinion) and were in London in a matter of hours to be greeted by a taxi waiting for them outside Heathrow airport, ready to take them down to a port and a waiting boat.

The ride was quiet as most of the countries who were not used to boats were trying to fight back sea sickness. Japan looked across the boat to see England gazing into the depths of the cold, dark waters which seemed to share the same melancholy which was shining in his eyes.

Japan felt guilty.

He should have stopped the producer before it was too late.

If he had then maybe this wouldn't be happening and England and Germany would be going on with their usual everyday lives.

He glanced at the German beside him who was sitting calmly with his eyes closed, probably trying to hide his concern for Italy and possibly Sealand.

Japan decided to try and make the atmosphere a little less grim.

"So, England-san, are your other siblings and your countries okay?"

The English man looked up and faintly smiled.

"Yes, I know Scotland and the others will be fine, their heats aren't exactly pure so a Sin won't have an easy task possessing one of them and the London twins rang earlier to say that everyone was at their house so they're probably not going to come to any harm as long as they don't do anything stupid but flying mint bunny's there too so hopefully it'll be fine."

The other nations just looked at the Brit with raised eyebrows, luckily England himself didn't notice them as he had already spotted something else.

"Oh, we're here!"

* * *

They docked at the side of the micro nation and stepped on to the platform.

England shivered.

"Am I the only person who feels an unnatural chill in the air?"

China shook his head.

"No, I feel it too! Aru."

"Wah! The beautiful moi is too handsome for Goosebumps!" France cried. "Can we just go inside? My flawless skin is at stake!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGH!"

England and Russia looked at each other before running towards the entrance to the lower cabins shortly followed by the others.

* * *

"Sealand?! Wy?!"

"Latvia?!"

They were greeted by a thick, turquoise fog which smothered the large room with a dim light and made it difficult to breathe.

Sweden was slumped against a wall with Finland kneeling by his side.

The two Nordics were huddled under a huge dent in the wall meaning Sweden must have been thrown pretty hard across the room (not an easy thing to do what with Sweden being quite a big guy) but by what?

China ran over to tend to the Swedish man's wounds with Japan running after him to calm down the distraught Finland.

Russia noticed a quite whimpering further in the fog.

"Latvia?"

"Mister Russia?"

The Latvian boy ran towards his master crying.

"Mister, Russia! I was so scared! I'm sorry I left the house without your permission, I won't do it again! Honestly, sir!"

Russia smiled and pushed down on the boy's head.

"It's okay! I'm just happy you're alive, Latvia." The Baltic nation trembled.

"Ummm…okay, I'm happy to see you too but could you maybe ease it down a little with the head-pressing?"

Russia tilted his head to one side, "do you want me to stretch you instead?"

"Nonononono! That won't be necessary!"

Aw…" Russia pouted, then it hit him.

"Latvia? Do you know if either of my sisters or Lithuania or Estonia left the house today and where they went?"

Latvia thought for a minute then shook his head.

"N-No. I left quite early this morning because I got a phone call from Wy telling me to meet her here so I never really spoke or saw anyone…Sorry…"

"Speaking of Wy," interrupted England. "Do you know where she and Sealand are?"

Latvia shifted nervously.

"Um… T-they're over there…" He pointed towards the middle of the fog where two silhouettes of young children could be seen. Another scream was heard.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"WY!" England ran towards the fog.

"W-wait, England-san!" Japan picked up the box and ran after him along with Prussia, France, Germany and America.

China stayed to continue his medical attention on Sweden while Russia held Latvia and Finland close in case the cause of the screaming came towards them.

"England's going to be in one hell of a fight, da?"

"Yes, we can only hope he can save his brother and Wy and get them out in one piece….

…I wish all of them the best of luck, aru."

* * *

"Dude, I don't like this. It's like we're in a horror movie or something."

"Oui, and my sexy body cannot be seen in this horrible fog!"

"Sounds more like a bloody blessing than a case of bad luck!"

"Kesesese~ France just got owned by eyebrows!"

"Um…I can see them over there!" Japan pointed at the two shadows which the rescuing party could now easily make out to be Sealand and Wy.

Sealand was wearing a long white night shirt which fell down to his feet and his usual hat.

He also wore a long silver chain around his neck connecting to a small glass bottle containing a glowing, sea green liquid topped with a gem stone stopper which wasn't quite sapphire but not quite an emerald either.

"That must be the artefact!" Japan pointed at the accessory on the Sealandic nation's neck before turning to England.

"England-san, I heard that to defeat a Sin a person close to the host must try and bring the person back to their senses before chanting a strange ritual whilst having hold of the host to rid them of the Sin. Since you're Sealand's brother I think you should handle this Sin."

"Yes, that seems the most relevant option." England nodded at his fellow nations before walking deeper into the fog. Alone.

"Good luck, Iggy!" America called after him.

"Don't call me that!" The Englishman called back, smiling despite of himself.

He turned and walked towards the two micro nations.

* * *

Sealand's eyes were nothing but two huge pools of neon turquoise which showed no emotions but insanity and pure evil.

He had grabbed Wy by the wrist and the brown haired girl was struggling to break free without much success.

"England! Help!" The girl screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

England nodded, "I'm going to try and talk to him, as soon as he blanks out, even for a second, break away from him and pin him down, okay?"

The female micro nation nodded frantically, England turned to Sealand.

"Just calm down and let her go, Peter." He said calmly, neither his face nor voice showing any panic or fear.

Sealand cackled.

"Never! I've always put so much energy into trying to become a proper nation! So much hard work and effort, but where did that get me? Nowhere! Well I've had it! I'll rid myself of all of my remaining energy as it seems so useless to me and fall asleep for ever and ever but only with the girl of my dreams by my side!"

Sealand un-screwed the glass bottle from the chain and placed it on Wy's cheek, the top of the bottle only inches away from her mouth.

England clenched his fists.

"You idiot! Do you know what will happen if you both die? All the people who live in your countries will die too!"

"Well tough luck for them then!" Sealand's voice lacked sympathy, his older brother's face relaxed.

"You're not the brother I know! The Sealand I know cares deeply about his people despite having such a low population. He tries his best to become a recognised nation knowing it would improve the lives of his people now and his many people to come!"

"But you won't let me!" Sealand screamed. "You always say you don't want me to become a big, strong nation or an empire like you were! I'll never have a way to stop you from always worrying about me and being burdened by me, and I'll never be able to impress Wy so she'll notice me more than a friend!"

Wy's eyes turned towards her captor's face, glazed with tears.

_Sealand…_

England sighed.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt or covered in scars…"

His younger brother raised an eyebrow.

"Scars?"

"Yes! If you become a strong empire then it is hard to handle and will eventually break away leaving you alone in the dark covered in scars. " Tears trickled down the Brit's cheeks, "I just don't want to see you like that!"

Prussia turned to Germany who was staring at the English man in shock.

…_Didn't someone say that to me?_

Sealand's neon eyes began to dim.

"England…"

And that's when Wy saw her chance, she hit him in the stomache with he knee and freed her wrist before pinning Sealand to the ground by his arms.

England ran over and held down Sealand's legs as a golden glow began to surround the three nations.

England and Wy noticed each other's eyes turn gold as they began to chant as if somebody else way using their voices.

_From the depths of our hearts, goodness rests with in…_

_We hear by banish this deadly sin…_

_To return Sealand to the light…_

_Sin of Sloth, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

The golden light banished as Sealand stopped struggling and the chain began to float. Snapping as it pulled away from it's owner, it travelled through the air and towards Japan.

Japan opened the box for the cursed item before snapping the lid back down quickly.

"The artefact of Sloth has now been captured!"

"Hm? The fogs disappearing…" The other nations looked around to see that America was correct and the green mist was indeed fading away.

* * *

Sealand rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up and looking around.

Because the spell had been broken his sailor suit had returned and the night shirt was long gone but everything still seemed a little blurry.

"….Jerk England?…Wy?"

His vision cleared to see his older brother and friend kneeling next to him, both crying.

"Jerk England! Wy!"

He hugged them both, laughing and crying.

"Sealand!"

"S'n!"

"Mum? Dad?"

Sweden and Finland were running towards him.

"Sealand thank goodness! We were so worried!"

"You alrigh' s'n?"

"Yeah…I'm okay…"

Sealand turned to England.

"Did you really mean what you said about not wanting me to get hurt by becoming a big nation or empire?"

England smiled warmly despite his blushing face, "y-yes…Every last word."

"Thanks Jer- I mean, not-a-jerk England, I love you!" Sealnd hugged his older brother.

"Yes and I love you too!" England ruffled Sealand's hair.

"Um…Sealand?" The said micro-nation turned to face a blushing Wy.

"Is it true what you said about wanting to impress me? Because you liked me?"

Sealand turned his head away and towards the floor.

"Um…Yeah…I guess…"

Wy laughed and held out her hand towards her friend.

"Come on, let's get an ice cream soda."

Sealand took Wy's hand and pulled him self up before the two micro nations ran over to join Latvia at the room's exit, their hands never breaking apart from one another's.

Finland smiled and turned to Sweden.

"He's grown up so fast!"

"Indeed e' has. Now, le's go home."

Finland nodded as the two shortly followed the younger nations out of the chamber.

* * *

The sun had broken through the clouds and the sea and sky were blue once again as the heroic nations walked back on to the platform, all congratulating a still blushing Englishman.

"Nice going, dude!"

"Good job, aru!"

"Nicely done, da?"

"Way to go, kesesese~"

"Ja!"

"Humph, although I bet the beautiful moi would have done better than the black sheep of Europe! That looked fairly easy!"

England glared at France.

"Why you-"

"Actually the more Sins we capture, the more powerful the ones we still need to catch will be so we must be careful!" Warned Japan. "And if a Sin is resting inside a host for a certain amount of time before becoming active it'll be even stronger!"

"Then is it possible to find out if somebody is carrying a resting Sin?" Asked Germany, Japan shook his head.

"No, it's only possible to notice a Sin when it's active but let's just say that it is possible that one of us here may turn against us in the future!"

The other nations went quite at the thought that one of their friends may be holding a Sin or even them themselves with out even knowing.

_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!_

The others jumped and glared at Germany.

"Bloody hell! Do you really need your ring tone to be so loud?"

"Dude, that's so boring!"

"It's giving me a headache, aru!"

"Kesesese' that's my brother for you!"

Ignoring the complaints, Germany awnsered his phone.

"Hallo?"

"Potato bastard?"

Germany sighed, "what is it, Romano?"

"Shut up! I'm not calling to argue it's about my brother…he's acting strange…"

"Strange? How?" Germany felt his hands shake.

_Was this how England felt when he got the news about Sealand?_

"Well, his eyes are glowing purple and he's locked me out of the house with the Netherlands, Belgium is trapped inside the house with Seychelles and Ukraine and Taiwan and.. Well, just about all the female nations and they're all acting strange too and- you know what? Just get over here and see for yourself!"

And with that, Romano hung up.

Germany still had the phone held to his ear as the dial tone played.

"West? The call's over!"

Germany turned to see his brother looking at him with concerned eyes, they all were.

The phone had been on speaker.

Japan placed a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Germany-san, I'm sorry…" He said before saying the words which shattered Germany's remaining glimmer of hope.

"Italy-kun has been possessed by the Sin of Lust!"

* * *

**YAY! THE FIRST SIN IS DOWN! Okay, I guess I should explain why Italy is Lust: basically I just think that if you compare Italy flirting with girls to France flirting with girls it makes Italy seem very naive to love and lust and also if you've seen the anime with the bit about France teaching Italy what a "sexual act" means and how Italy seems quite naive in Chibitalia as he only appears to see HRE as a friend (although he probably didn't know HRE thought he was a girl) and besides, I just thought it would be funny to have Italy surrounded by female nations! XD Although those are just my views and how I see it in the anime so don't take it too seriously.**

**Speaking of female nations, not all of the nations possessed by Sins are male so keep that in mind for later on!**

**Well, See ya and happy new year!**

**P.s I hope you guys liked the SealandxWy I tried to put in to this chapter! I thought it wa kindda cute! X3**


	4. The Chapter of Holy Rome

**YAY! I wrote this all in one night so I feel really accomplished and stuff! XD Reading people's reactions on Italy being Lust was fun so thank you for the reviews. I also got a PM which has given me a lot of help as I was struggling a little with a later plot but I won't say anymore or who sent it untill I actually get to that bit as I want to keep all the Sin stuff a secret!**

**Soooooo... ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Italy-kun has been possessed by the Sin of lust!"_

Germany closed his eyes in disbelief and turned away with his back to the others, Prussia stepped forward.

"West I-"

"England, you know how to drive a boat, right?"

England froze, "well, yes I-"

"I'm going to call for a plane to get us to Italy as fast as possible but it only has room for four people. You, France and China do well with boats so you three can take the boat we used to get here to travel to Italy's house. It's next to the coast so you don't need to get a bus or anything over when you arrive at port."

"B-But, that's only three people…" France stuttered, scared of the German nation's sudden shift in mood.

"Oh, you're right! Well I guess Prussia can go with you seeing as he dealt with sea-sickness quite well on the journey here."

Prussia started to walk quickly towards his brother.

"West, I don't think it's fair that-"

"I SAID GO, OKAY?" Shouted Germany as he spun around to face the Prussian.

Prussia was about to fight back but France stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and steering him towards the waiting boat followed by China and England, both too shocked and scared by the German's sudden outburst to speak.

Germany waited until the boat was out of sight before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Hallo?…Ja, this is Germany, I need my private jet over here and I need it now!"

Only second's after the demand was sent, a slick ,black jet plane flew over the fortress and landed in front of the nations.

Germany walked over and sat in the seat next to the pilot.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He yelled at the others. "We haven't got all day!"

The remaining three nations hurried over to the jet, not needing to be told (or threatened) twice and soon they were all squashed in the seats behind Germany with Japan sat in-between Russia and America to prevent any fights, not that anybody felt like fighting.

"You know," America whispered to the two nations sat next to him, "I kindda regret throwing up over the side of the boat on the way here now. I mean, I'd rather be stuck on the boat than in here right now." He nodded at Germany, who looked even angrier than he did at a meeting. Russia and Japan nodded, agreeing with the American for the first time in, well, a life time.

* * *

"Ah, I can't wait to see how little Italy has finally become a man like moi!" France smiled and sat back in his seat, China shook his head.

"I don't think sleeping with as many girls as there are stars in the sky makes you a man, aru."

England chuckled from the driver's seat but Prussia stayed quiet.

"Hm? Prussia? Isn't this when you laugh like an idiot and make a witty comment on France getting insulted?" Prussia looked up at the Chinese nation, his eyes were dim with sadness.

"Yeah, I guess…But not today…"

France frowned, "is it because I dragged you away from your brother before we left port? I'm sorry but I just thought that it would be better if you both were away from each other."

Prussia shook his head.

"No, it's not that it's just…"

"It's just what?" England looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Well ummm… Do any of you guys remember the Holy Roman Empire?"

France, England and China all looked at each other and nodded, Prussia smiled faintly.

"Well I guess it makes this easier to explain. You see, he fell in love with Italy when he was a child but, as I defiantly know France will remember and I'm sure China will too, Italy kindda looked like a girl back then so you guys probably get the idea."

France burst out laughing, "oui, oui, I remember."

"He was soooooo cute, aru! His Grandfather introduced me to him many years ago," said China.

"For some reason I'm not surprised ,what with how he acts at meetings ." England muttered into the steering wheel. Prussia snickered.

"Yeah, so anyway the Holy Roman Empire, or "Holy Rome" as Italy called him, went away to battle and never returned ,as you all know, but Italy still thinks that he's gonna come back and is still waiting even after all these years!"

"Maybe that's why Italy always acts so childish at meetings!" Said China.

"Probably so," Prussia agreed. "But, and this is where it get's really complicated, the Holy Roman Empire never died like we all think he did."

"What? Why?" France's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Well I don't know why but he some how lost his memories and became a completely different nation!"

The boat jerked to a halt.

"So what you are trying to say is…" England said as he stood up, the Prussian nodded.

"Ja, Germany is the Holy Roman Empire!"

"But his memories… Are they gone for ever?" Prussia shrugged at the Brit.

"I don't know…but I think there is a possibility that they are returning."

"What do you mean, aru?"

"When England was talking to Sealand he said something similar to what Italy told Germany when he was the Holy Roman Empire!"

The Englishman's eyes widened, "I did?"

"Yep, and also Germany still keeps a small chunk of wood in his pocket from the deck brush that Italy gave him before he set off to the battle that he…well…lost. He always keeps it in his pocket but just can't throw it away, it's like he knows it's important to him but he doesn't under stand why!"

"So do you think that maybe he's remembering?" Asked France.

"I think so but I'm not certain. I'm just worried about if I should tell West or not, I mean, with Italy possessed by a Sin, and the Sin of Lust might I add, I'm worried that West may remember via the harshest way possible or that Sin may try and use Italy to touture him with Italy's memories."

"You do have a point," nodded China. "But this is Germany we're talking about, he won't be easy to break!"

"Yes," England sat back down in the drivers seat. "And the quicker we get ther, the better chance we have of helping Germany out and cheering him on!"

And, with that, the boat started moving.

"Oui, and we'll defiantly get there quickly with Mr. Black Sheep of Europe behind the wheel as he doesn't even know what a speed limit is!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that you bloody frog!"

Prussia laughed as the two blond nations bickered and China tried to split them up by offering snacks.

_I can't believe I told my deepest, darkest secret to these idiots!_

_But for some reason, I'm kindda glad I did!_

* * *

BANG!

Germany jumped back after barging into the front door of the Italy brother's mansion where Italy lived with Romano and Spain when he wasn't working at the tomato farms back at his house.

The door didn't budge.

"It's locked," grunted Germany, Romano rolled his eyes.

"Of course it fucking locked, potato bastard! A Sin is holding my fratello and a load of pretty girls in there! What do you think it was going to do? Leave a fucking welcome mat?"

Japan sighed as Russia smiled and America laughed at Germany getting scolded.

The quartet had arrived at the house to see many worried-looking male nations standing outside.

Romano was arguing with Germany outside the front door along side of the Netherlands which meant that Belgium was defiantly inside, Estonia was also hanging around with a concerned look on his face.

"It's probably Ukraine-san_," _Japan whispered to America as he gave the Baltic nation a look of pity, "it's not like any of the Baltic states _wouldn't_ be able to live a life without Belarus-san!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right! Well, maybe if you cross out Lithuania!" The American frowned, "come to think of it, where is Lithuania?"

"Hmmm…Maybe he's still at Russia-san's house, perhaps with Belarus-san?"

"Yeah…Hey, do you think Russia knows that Belarus and Lithuania are missing? I mean, do you think he may not be aware a Sin may have got them? I know Belarus's heart isn't that pure but after what happened with Sealand… And Lithuania…"

"No," Japan looked over to see Russia talking cheerfully to Estonia, glad to see him in one piece.

"I think we should keep what we think to ourselves and not tell Russia-san. Besides, we may be wrong."

"Japan!"

Japan turned around to see Hong-Kong and Korea running towards him.

"Ah, Hong-Kong! Korea! You're both okay!"

"Japan…" Korea's face stayed deadly serious, "Taiwan and Vietnam are both in there!"

America wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders as they held their hands over their mouth.

* * *

"So you were in the house with Italy, the Netherlands ,Belgium and Spain…" Germany said slowly as he tried to take in Romano's record of events. "Spain went out to get some more tomatoes at the market and didn't come back and you haven't been able to contact him since. Italy's eyes started to glow purple and he kicked you and the Netherlands out of the house but you don't know what's happened to Belgium. And many female nations have arrived at the house as if they are in some sort of trance and the doors are opening and closing to let them in on there own."

"As I keep telling you, yes." Romano yelled, his face red with fury.

"Yo! West!"

Germany turned to see Prussia, France, England and China running towards them.

"So is Italy in there?"

"Ja, he's in there alright but the doors under some sort of enchantment."

"Let me guess, it only opens to pretty girls?" Asked England, he smirked. "I've seen this before…"

"And?" Prompted Germany.

"I thought it was obvious: get someone to dress up as a pretty girl and let everyone else sneak in!"

"Yeah, but who would be stupid enough to do that?" Romano glared at the Englishman.

"I will," announced France. "I look beautiful and elegant in girls clothes anyway, as you both know!"

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU DOING IT!" England and Romano yelled back, they had seen France wearing girly clothes when they were children and hoped to never have to ever again!

"Look, why don't we just dress up the dude who looks most like a chick?" Suggested America.

All eyes turned to the nation hiding between Japan and Russia.

"…Why are you all looking at me, aru?"

* * *

**Hahahaha! The ending bit made me laugh when I was writing this! You can probably see where this is going... I'm sorry if this seemed more of a filler but, of course, I needed to try and move a bit away from England and Sealand's arch to more of Germany/ Prussia/ Italy and some of the stuff that America and Japan were talking about and the bit about Spain are important for later on. Oh, and I'm sorry if some people were thinking "oh god, another "so you're Holy Rome" GerIta but I thought it would match up with the whole Lust thing and not all of it is going to be related to that since I have an idea for normal Italy and I wanted to do the boat bit as I didn't think France and China had much to say or do so far (most characters are more important later on).**

**Sooooooooooooo I'll see you next chapter! (I'm looking forward to writing the Lust one...it should be quite funny! XD)**


	5. The Chapter of Lust

**YAY THE SECOND BATTLE IS FINALLY UP! Sorry it took so long but I had my english exam yesterday which went through break and then I had an english lesson so you could probably guess I was fed up! XD **

**Anyway I'd just like to say that the story has already got 500 VEIWS! So thank you very very much guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! :)**

**Okay I think that's everything...just a little warning that the Sin is Lust so...yeah... (I hope nothing sound suggestive or dirty though!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I can't believe I've been dragged into this, aru…"

China stood in the middle of a huddle of male nations with nose bleeds and sighed.

He was wearing a short red silk dress decorated with golden dragons accompanied with short black leggings.

His hair had been tied into two neat little buns high above his head and his feet bore plain bamboo flip flops.

He looked cute, he looked believable, heck, he was even wearing a bra! (Thanks to Korea and France.)

"This is so embarrassing!"

"I think you look magnifique," said France as he blew the Chinese nation a kiss. China shot him a deadly look.

"This is too revealing! I would never let Hong-Kong, Japan or Korea out like this yet alone Taiwan or Vietnam!"

"I think you look cute, da?" Russia smile sweetly as Japan dropped his head to the floor, blushing madly.

"Kawaii…" He muttered, Germany turned to Romano.

"I'm taking you want to come and save your brother," Romano rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, bastard," he spat. "He's my fucking little brother what did you expect?" He blushed and started mumbling. "Besides…Belgium's in there…and a whole bunch of other pretty girls…"

Now it was Germany's turn to roll his eyes, he clapped his hands to order silence.

"Right, we're going in! We'll wait for the doors to open for China and then run in after him. Any nation who isn't fast enough is to stay outside with the family and friends of the nations the Sin is holding captive in side." He turned to Japan and England.

"Is there anything you two would like to add about the Sins?" Japan raised his hand.

"The Sin of Lust has the ability to hypnotize any girl to fall in love with the host, it can also control it's opponent's hearts and tempt them with their heart's desires so be careful!"

England snorted.

"Sounds like France's paradise!"

Germany ignored England's witty comment and turned to China.

"Now China, if you please."

China nodded and approached the door.

It glowed a deep purple and flung open.

"NOW!" Germany yelled before charging through with Romano hot on his heels.

France shortly followed Romano with Russia, Prussia and Japan, who was carrying the box.

England shortly followed but America…

WHAM!

The door slammed shut behind the British nation who started to try and open it by trying to break it open with his fist.

The door didn't even shudder.

"AMERICA!"

"Dude, chillax I'm okay! I just got locked out! Hahahaha!"

"But how are you going to get in?"

"Ummmm…I guess I won't? Yeah, that's right! I'll just stay out here with the guys!"

"But what about-?"

"England," even through the thick door England could pick up the seriousness in the American's voice. "I'll come in as soon as the spell has lifted to help evacuate and stuff!"

"Okay… Just don't do anything stupid…" England sighed, his hand was grabbed by another.

"Come on, mon ami, Amérique will be fine." France smiled, "you're always more protective of him than you need to be."

"Yes, I guess so…" England sighed once again. "But I am his older brother after all, I need to be there for him to catch him when he falls."

"I know, I know," France looked down at the smaller nation warmly.

_You keep forgetting that you have an older brother yourself, even if we are not actually related!"_

The two nations joined the others who, led by China, tip-toed quietly down the dark, narrow corridors towards the great hall.

They were in Lust's playing field now…

* * *

"I guess this is it," Germany pointed towards the end of the hallway to a pair of thick, black doors framed in gold, each with a golden door knob in the shape of a tomato, Romano nodded.

"Si, that's the place."

"So…should I just enter then?" Asked China, Japan nodded.

"Hai, we'll wait until you've shut the door and listen through it to find our chance to charge in."

"Kesesese~ Good luck, baby!" Prussia slapped the cross-dressing nation on the back, China growled.

"Well I'm off, aru!" He said as he began to walk down towards the door, calling over his shoulder.

"If I die you all better stay away from my funeral! Apart from Japan, aru!" He added quickly when he spotted the glint of hurt in the younger nation's eyes before opening and walking through the doorway, allowing the doors to close behind him and encase him in whatever madness he was about to face.

* * *

The room was big and grand but poorly lit as only a few candles glowed dimly in tall silver stands or in the chandelier hanging above.

But nothing was bright enough to completely pierce through the purple fog that shrouded the room, China looked around.

Female nations were scattered around the room either leaning against the walls or on furniture as if posing for a photo shoot or talking quietly with each other.

They all were barefoot and wore simple white, strappy, silk dresses which came down to their knees, decorated with black lace on the hem of their skirts and on the straps. The only thing which was different about each girl was the ribbon tied around their neck which was a different colour for each girl, but each one had a big, purple rose attached to it.

_As proof of who they are owned by,_ China shuddered.

Ukraine's ribbon was white whereas Seychelles wore a sky-blue one around her neck and Monaco wore purple.

China saw a teenager standing by the door with a brown ribbon which matched her long, brown, messy hair perfectly.

_Wasn't that Venice? _

China felt his hands clench into tight fists, this was sick! This was so sick!

"Welcome, sister."

China turned to see two girls looking at him, one had a pink ribbon matching the flower in her brown hair whilst the other had long black hair tied in a thin plat which complimented her dark green ribbon perfectly.

_Taiwan! Vietnam!_

China was about to hug them both until he realised their eyes were both glazed with a very pale lilac.

They were not the Taiwan and Vietnam he knew.

Besides, he couldn't give the game away, Taiwan smiled and opened her arms out to welcome her master's "fresh meat."

"You must come and meet our master, he is so handsome! It is like you are put under a spell the moment you look at him!" China hid a smirk, how right she was.

"Come! Our master is waiting!" Taiwan took China's hand and and led him to the end of the room.

"Master, we've bought you another sister!"

China looked at the golden throne in front of him, cushioned with soft velvet cushions in only the deepest of purples. He spotted Belgium leaning over the throne in the iconic white dress and a yellow ribbon around her neck, kissing the occupant of the throne's head as they stroked her cheek with their hand.

Italy.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, China would had laughed at how silly and out of character the Italian looked. A dark purple tuxedo of satin with a pure white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a single silver band on the little finger of his left hand.

_Is that the artefact? _China didn't have time to think as Italy pressed Belgium away and gestured for China to approach him.

China trembled as he walked towards the Italian who's eyes had now opened, neon purple pools spilled out from behind the eyelids causing China to tremble even more.

"Ve~ Don't be frightened, I won't bite!" Italy grabbed China and pulled him forward into an embrace.

"You're very beautiful…" Italy murmured as he tucked stray strands of hair out of China's face, China could feel Italy's other hand wrapping around his shoulders...

_No….Nononononononono!_

Italy must have felt China's fear as he moved closed so his face was right next to the Asian nation's ear.

"Ve~ Don't worry, just relax," he purred. "You'll look even prettier once you are one of my possessions!"

His spare hand sank into his trouser pocket and began to pull out a red ribbon…

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARGE!

The doors flung open as Prussia burst through with Germany not so far behind him.

Japan and Russia were next, with either a katakana or pipe in their hand whilst France just stood in the door way drooling at the girls. The tsundere duo were the last ones to enter.

"We weren't meant to barge in for another two minutes, you gits!" England hissed.

"Idiots…" Romano agreed, shaking his head.

"Japan!" China broke away from Italy and ran over to his fellow Asian nation who dropped his wepon to hug him, Germany stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this ,Italy?" The Italian smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Germany! If you must know I have successfully enchanted every female nation, region and city I could find. They fell in love with me the moment they set eyes on me!" His smirk widened, "I control their hearts! Their feelings are under my command! Behold my possessions!" He cackled madly as he gestured to all the girls around him. "Isn't love wonderful?" France shook his head.

"Non, this isn't amour, Italy. Both people need to be listening to their own hearts for that, not to somebody else! I will stop you with all my might!"

"Oh, what do you know, Francey-pants," Italy spat. "Nobody will be able to stop me! Especially when they give into temptation…" His head turned to England, France paled.

"Non! Don't you dare!"

Too late!

Italy's eyes met England's and soon the Brit's emerald eyes were glazed with the familiar pale lilac, the island nation turned to France and trapped him in a tight embrace, immobilizing the Frenchman.

"WINE BASTARD!" Romano ran to his comrade's aid, but Belgium stood in his way.

"Hmmm? Romano? Where are you running off to so soon? Don't you want hang out with me more?" She smiled maniacally , Romano looked at her sadly.

"Belgium, I don't want to hurt you bu-"

Belgium had pulled Romano into a kiss, leaving the poor Italian in a state of mental paralis.

He was kissing Belgium. He was finally kissing Belgium.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue through to meet hers so they could waltz together in this state of eternal ecstasy.

* * *

Germany sighed as he looked around.

England had fallen into Italy's control, France couldn't move (not like he actually _wanted_ to), China was still traumatized from his under cover work, Russia was trying to talk to Ukraine, Japan was comforting China, Romano was practically eating Belgium's face and Prussia was way too busy trying to hit on Seychelles and Monaco to bother.

The German sighed and walked over to his Italian friend.

"Italy…Why are you doing this?"

To the German's surprise, the possessed nation didn't sneer at him, instead he blushed and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand…It's a little embarrassing…"

Germany kneeled so his eyes were equal to Italy's.

"Italy, I'm you're friend, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't laugh."

"…Promise?"

"Ja…Promise."

Italy smiled faintly and took a deep breath.

"When I was little…I was living at Austria's house and…I had a friend…But I think he thought I was a girl and liked me more than a friend…"

Germany froze, _didn't I mistake someone for a girl when I was younger?_

"Anyway…" Italy continued, "one day my friend left to go to battle and said he'd be back-he promised me he would come back- and I waited and waited and waited but…" Italy looked down at the floor and his silence told Germany everything.

"…He never came back, didn't he?"

"…No…I never fell in love with anyone so I could fall in love with him when he came back…When I realised that he never will I felt so stupid!"

Tears appeared in the lilac eyes of the possessed Italian.

"So I enslaved every girl I knew…thinking that if I fell in love lot's of times, to make up for all those times I couldn't when I was waiting for him, I would feel better. But this isn't love, is it?"

Germany felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Italy…"

"Oh, Germany!" The Italian burst into tears. "I've done a bad thing, haven't I? Holy Rome will never fogive me!"

Holy Rome? Germany's eyes widened, wasn't he called that when he was little? Yes and there was that boy he thought was a girl. Wait, no! It couldn't be…

"Italy?" The said nation looked up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"When your friend left…didn't you give him something?"

Italy looked at Germany.

"I gave him my broom…Why?"

Germany put his hand in his pocket and took out a small piece of wood, it was old and worn but you could still see the owner's name carved into it:

_Italy_

Italy's eyes widened, "Holy…Rome?"

Germany smiled, "Ja, I know it's too late to say this but…I'm back, Italy."

Italy burst into tears yet again and wrapped his arms around his friend's chest, sobbing into his stomach.

"Holy Rome! I'm so sorry!"

Germany smiled and hugged back.

"It's okay Italy, it's not your fault."

A golden glow surrounded the two as Germany's eyes flashed gold and he began to say words as if they were coming out at their own accord.

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return Italy to the light__…_

_Sin of Lust, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

The golden light gave away as Italy's sobbing began to reduce to a whimper.

All around the rescuing party, enslaved nations began to fall.

"Belgium!" Romano managed to grab the girl by the waist and pull her close.

"Sister!" Russia grabbed Ukraine by the shoulders as she began to stumble and laid her gently on the ground.

"Taiwan! Vietnam!" China held Vietnam steady as Japan held Taiwan bridal style.

"Angleterre!" The Bit's grip on France began to loosen, freeing the Frenchman's arms so he could grab the younger nation and hold him in a brotherly embrace.

THUD! THUD!

France glared at Prussia as he let Monaco and Seychelles fall to the floor, the Prussian shrugged.

"What? They said they wouldn't go out with me!"

The conscious nation's watched as the hateful, venomous expressions on their friend's faces faded away.

Just like the mist.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! Phew... That took a while to write! It was fun to do the bit of Italy thinking China was a girl and trying to seduce him though and Prussia just letting Monaco and Seychelles fall to the floor! XD I'm gonna do one more chapter on Lust about when the enslaved nations wake up just to get some pairings covered and then I'll announce not one but TWO more Sins so look forward to it.**

**See ya!**


	6. The Chapter of Confessions and Friends

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet which is weird as it's just pairing ideas I wanted to squeeze in...not that I'm complaining.**

**This chapter includes normal pairings and Yaoi as well as talk about jumping off a cliff so be warned.**

**Also, since I haven't said it for a while, I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, The Seven Deadly Sin songs or songs relating to them or any other songs or things that are refered to or mentioned.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

so be warned

The deep purple mist began to disappear as the silver band slipped off Italy's finger and began to float towards the box in Japan's hands.

Japan opened the box and shut it quickly as soon as the ring had entered.

"The artefact of Lust has now been captured!"

"Gut…" Germany smiled as the purple robes on his Italian friend faded back into his usual Italian military uniform, Italy opened his eyes, which were now their normal brown colour to Germany's relief.

"Ger-I mean, Holy Rome!"

"It's okay Italy, you can call me Germany if you find that more comfortable," Italy nodded.

Germany looked at the smaller nation who was now turning back into his old self, even half-closing his eyes again!

"I'm glad to have you back, Italy."

"Me too, Germany."

* * *

Belgium rubbed her eyes and looked up to see a blushing Romano.

"Romano…?" The dress and ribbon had vanished leaving the blond haired nation back in her usual white blouse and long skirt.

The Italian grunted.

"You okay? You think you can stand up alright?"

"…Yeah…" Belgium pulled apart from Romano and began to walk to the exit, Romano scowled.

"You're not okay at all, you're stumbling everywhere! Here, I'll carry you."

He picked her up and carried her on his back.

"R-ROMANO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, so now you're okay," he smirked, Belgium blushed.

"N-Not entirely…everything is still swaying a little…"

"Then you can stay on my back until you feel better, can you remember anything?"

"A little…I remember walking in here…and being with Taiwan and Ukraine and…" She smirked.

"I remember kissing you…"

Romano blushed, "w-why would you remember something like that?"

Belgium's arms snaked around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder, "because I can."

They kissed again. A kiss longer and more passionate than the first leaving them gasping for breath when they broke away.

"Belgium?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like more? Me or Spain?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Belgium sighed.

"I don't know…I like you both so much for different reasons and we always hang out together playing and eating snacks…"

"Yeah…I understand…and you're brother hates us so…"

"I don't really hate him for that though! I know he just wants whats best for me. But still…I'm sorry but I can't answer that right now…"

"I understand. I'll be waiting for the day you do though so it better be soon!"

"But what if it turns out to be Spain?" Romano glanced at the floor.

"I don't care if that happens, as much as I want it to be me, I also want you to be happy. Spain too!"

Belgium smiled, Romano sighed.

"You know? You can sleep if you want to, I'll just give you to The Netherlands as soon as I see him."

Belgium nodded and closed her eyes.

"Romano…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything you said…"

Romano grunted.

"Yeah sure, you're welcome. You can tell me anything you know."

"…Yeah…Thanks…"

"Good! Now get some sleep ,okay?"

"…Kay…"

* * *

America managed to get into the mansion a couple of seconds after the mist lifted and soon he, and all of the other worried male nations, had burst into the hall and relived nations were able to take away their sisters and friends.

The Netherlands took Belgium of Romano's back and grunted a brief thank you to the Italian.

"I'll call you when she wakes up," he said, Romano nodded.

"Thanks. Any sign of Spain?" The Netherlands scowled.

"No, I bet that idiot did something stupid and got arrested again."

Romano felt his heart sink, "yeah, that's probably it."

_It better be it!_

* * *

Ukraine sat up and looked around.

"Brother? Estonia?"

The two said nations smiled.

"Sister!"

"Miss Ukraine!"

Ukraine's eyes began to surge with tears as she dived into her brother's arms.

"Oh, brother! It's terrible! I can't find Belarus anywhere!"

Russia's smile dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got up this morning she wasn't in the kitchen or in her room so I asked Lithuania to look for her but when he went upstairs I heard a scream and then everything went blank!"

She burst into tears, leaving poor Russia to try and calm her down.

"Now, now, Ukraine. We'll find her I promise!" He looked at Estonia.

"Shouldn't Belarus be here if Ukraine is?" Estonia shook his head.

"I haven't seen her! It's strange though, the trance would have effected her if it had got her sister."

He thought for a minute.

"The trance wouldn't have effected a nation who was under the influence of an active Sin…It would have been able to affect someone who wasn't or if the Sin was resting." Russia's eyes widened.

"So you're saying my sister may be possessed?!" Estonia shook his head.

"There could be another reason she wasn't effected," his eyes narrowed, "she is captured or held up by somebody under the influence of an active Sin."

Russia's face turned as white as a sheet, Estonia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry though, she has Lithuania around and she isn't exactly the best person to mess with. She'll be fine."

Russia smiled.

"Da, you're right. Please take my sister home and call me when you find out where they both are.

Estonia nodded and escorted Ukraine to the exit, Russia watched them leave.

_Please be safe. Belarus… Lithuania…_

* * *

"OKAY DUDES, GRAB YOUR GIRL AND GET OUTTA HERE!" America shouted as a small stream of nations left the hall, he caught a glimpse of France in the corner, holding a still unconscious England.

"England?" America ran over to France.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"THEN WHY IS HE IN YOU'RE ARMS!"

"IT WAS THE SIN, NOT MOI!"

"Will both of you bastards shut up?" Romano yelled, he sighed.

"I guess we're all tired so you can all rest in my living room, I'll make some snacks.

He looked at Germany, still holding Italy steady.

"Potato bastard can come since I'm kindda thankful for him saving my brother."

He looked at France.

"You can bring him over when he wakes up. It's probably safer not to move him while he is still unconscious." Italy smiled.

"Ve~ Romano's being kind because he's been talking to Belgium!" Romano blushed.

"No I'm not! I'm just concerned for the British Bastard's safety and Japan keeps telling me that tsunderes should always look out for each other, whatever that means."

The group left leaving the Frenchman and the Brit alone, with the Brit in the Frenchman's arms.

* * *

France felt the younger nation move in his arms.

"Mmmmm…Frog?"

"Ah, you're awake!" France grinned as England figured out what was going on and began to freak out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Oh, you know, a little quality time with Big Brother France~"

England sighed.

"…Git…" France raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to let you go?" England blushed.

"Can we stay like this for a little longer? This reminds me of when we were kids…"

France chuckled, "fair enough."

The two hugged in absolute silence.

"…Frog?"

"Oui?"

"You know how before I went weird the Sin was talking about making you fall to the temptation of your desires? Does that mean you…"

"Oui…but I can't," France sighed. "I guess I really need to explain, don't I?" He took a deep breath.

"You see, when we were kids I liked you…a lot. You were a little brother to me and…well…I only pretended to hate you…but I guess you figured that out when I helped you out of all sorts of scraps."

"Mmm, I remember," England had desperately tried to forget the time he grew his hair too long and had to ask France for help but it never seemed to escape his mind.

"Well…when we grew up we started to grow apart and soon I started to feel as if you didn't need me anymore so I started to hate you, for real."

"But France I-"

"But after the day we met America for the first time," France continued. "When he ran to you crying instead of me I figured out why you didn't need me anymore. You needed to be a big brother yourself!" He smiled. "America…Australia…Seychelles…Sealand…Hong Kong…I always saw you looking out for the countries in your care, smiling and comforting them when they cried. I learnt…That you would never give up and wanted to be the best older brother you could be so they didn't have to grow up amongst one like yours. But I always see you falling apart when something goes wrong…like the Revolutionary war or even when America got locked out a few minutes ago…you always feel so alone…"

Small tears escaped England's eyes, "France…"

"But it shouldn't be like that, Angleterre and you know it!" Shouted France, he held the younger nation closer to him as his voice softened.

"I just want to say that whatever happens to you, you're not alone. I'll be there for you like I was when you were growing up. So trust me a little more okay? I won't let you suffer alone and keep your feelings bottled up anymore!"

"F-France…" Suddenly all of those feelings of loneliness and being double crossed that appeared every time somebody claimed their independency flowed out all at once.

England began to snivel and eventually cry as he buried he head in France's chest, the French man smiled and stroked the smaller nation's hair before secretly planting a kiss on the Brit's head.

England eventually pulled away from France and dried his eyes.

"Come on, we might as well join the others." He walked in front with France not so far behind.

They both stopped.

"Thanks…Frog…"

"You're welcome…Black sheep of Europe."

They both grinned and walked together side by side.

* * *

"You can eat this, I'm sorry it's just some leftovers I found in the fridge but I heated them up for you."

"Ve~ Thanks Germany!"

Italy sat up on the sofa in the living room where he had been having a quick recovery-nap so Germany could sit down. The German frowned as Italy looked down at the warm pasta and pizza but didn't even smell it.

"Italy? Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Hm? Yeah…I'm fine, Germany, honest!"

"Then eat your food before it gets cold!"

"Right!" Italy still hesitated, Germany sighed.

"Italy, if you're worried about what the Sin made you do then don't be. You did nothing wrong and nobody blames you for holding their sister hostage."

This was true. Thankfully it seemed that the rescue party had stopped the Sin of Lust before things got out of hand and all of the nations who had been captured, as well as their family and friends, knew that Italy was not to blame for the incident. Italy even got a couple of the girl's numbers! However, something was still clearly bothering him and Germany was determined to find out what.

"I know that it's not my fault…" Italy looked at Germany, his lip quivering. "But that doesn't cover up the fact I've done a bad thing and broke the promise I made when we were kids."

Germany patted his friend on the head.

"You were under the influence of a powerful Sin. One so strong that even England, a powerful magic user, couldn't fight off just a bit of Lust's effect."

"…So does that mean it doesn't count?"

"Ja, Italy. It doesn't count so you've kept your promise."

"Yay!" The Italian's face lit up, and then dimmed to a confused look.

"Germany?"

"Ja?"

"What is Lust anyway?"

Germany face palmed, remembering how Italy didn't even know what "sexual act" meant.

"Well…it's when you have a girlfriend-or a boyfriend, I guess- but you ummm, "do things" with other people behind their back."

"Ve~ like what?"

"Well….."

"Like cooking? Because I was teaching England how to cook the other day so does that count?"

"No it's not cooking- why were you teaching England to cook?"

"Ve~ England managed to blow his kitchen up and the toaster flew aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the way to our back yard so he had to fly over to pick it up! So I decided to teach him how to make pasta!"

"Right…But no, it's not cooking."

"Playing board games?"

"Nein."

"Eating pizza?"

"Nein."

"Eating pasta?"

"Nein."

"Kissing?"

"Nein- Ja! Kissing counts."

"Wasn't I kissing all those girls behind your back earlier?"

"…Ja…" Germany waited for Italy to start crying and begging for forgiveness again.

But he didn't.

"So does this mean if I kiss you then everything will be okay again?"

"Ja-wait what?"

Too late! Italy leaned over and quickly kissed Germany on the forehead.

"Oi, Feli! Get over here and help me make supper for everyone! Some ones eaten the leftovers!"

"Ve~ Coming Fratello!"

Italy skipped off to the kitchen whilst Germany touched his forehead and smiled.

"All is forgiven, Italy."

* * *

"DUDE LOOK LIKE A LADY~"

"I swear if you don't turn of that song, aru…" China groaned but Prussia and America only sung louder,

Dressed in a kimono which Japan was nice enough to lend, China collapsed on a near by couch.

If his trauma of Italy trying to hit on him wasn't bad enough, it turned out that Hong-Kong and Korea had hidden his normal clothes and to make matters worse, Japan and Taiwan had both taken pictures of cross-dressing China and had un-doubt ably sent them to Hungary.

China shuddered at the thought of Hungary nose-bleeding at the photos, smiling like a Cheshire cat and sending the pictures to every female nation in the Yaoi fan club, which was all of them.

"You look like you want to jump off a cliff, da?"

"Tell me about it, aru." China closed his eyes, Russia looked at him and smiled.

"Well we are near the coast…mind if I join you?"

China's eyes widened, "you can't actually be serious!" Russia shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I was just messing with you~"

China grumbled, "seriously what is with your sense of humour?" Russia giggled then when quiet.

"China?"

"What…aru?"

"If Taiwan or Vietnam hadn't have been here…would you still be talking to me on the sofa or would you be going out and looking for them?"

"…What are you trying to say?"

"Belarus wasn't here but Ukraine was." China froze.

"Does that mean she might be…"

"Estonia said that she wouldn't be effected by Lust's spell if a Sin was actively possessing her. But he said that there is a chance she is being held captive by another Sin's host."

China didn't know what to say.

"Russia…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Russia smiled. "Apparently one of the nations who Lust had hypnotized could be holding a resting Sin."

"So I guess we're both in the same boat, not knowing if our sisters are actually okay, aru."

"Da…" China placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder.

"Don't be so worried, aru. If you were trying hard to find her then you would have had no energy left for when you did! If Taiwan or Vietnam- or Japan, Hong-Kong or Korea for that matter- were in trouble, the last thing they would want to see was their older brother fall apart." He smiled.

"So stay strong, aru!"

Russia smiled.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"China?"

"Hm?"

"You know how Japan said that one of us may turn against the rest?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if it was you against Japan?"

"That's a tough question, aru…" China thought for a minute. "I guess I would prefer it if Japan was possessed as I would rather he suffered under a Sin than from what ever torture the Sin would make me do to him." Russia nodded.

"And you, aru?"

"Well I don't think I would be the one to turn and I don't think I'm really that close enough to anyone here to have to fight them but there is someone I'm worried about."

"Who?" China followed the Russian's gaze to the laughing younger nation at the other side of the room."

"America?"

"Da!"

"But don't you hate him?" China asked as he raised an eye brow. Russia shook his head.

"Yes, but only for the same reason I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Oh? And what's that, aru?"

"Because he is strong yet optimistic." Russia sighed. "I envy him because he had a happy childhood and he is strong but even if push comes to shove or if something bad happens in his country he can still smile and fight back." China nodded.

"I understand, aru. You're worried that the Sins may do something terrible and cause him to break to the point the can't fight back."

"Da, if there's something that that American hates the most it's watching his friends fall."

"Well he and Italy are atmosphere-searching buddies, whatever that means, and he was possessed." China thought about the American nation's friendship circle. "And he and Japan are fairly good friends… and Lithuania-"

"Russia!" The two spun around to see Estonia stood in the door way, panting and covered in blood.

The room went silent.

"Russia, it's Lithuania! He has Belarus as a hostage and he even threatened Poland!"

Russia stood up, "you think it might be-?"

"It's Envy! He's possessed by Envy!" Estonia stumbled as he said this causing Japan to run over to hold him steady. "You have to return home now!"

China watched the taller nation shudder.

"I'll come as well, aru."

"And me," America stepped forward, Russia looked at him.

"America, are you sure that's a good idea-"

"Lithuania is my friend and as a hero I'm not leaving him!" America walked over to the door.

"Japan? Are you coming too?"

"Hai!"

The five nations left as the other just stared, Germany froze.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hungary or Liechtenstein all day!"

Prussia and England looked at him.

"WHAT?" Germany flinched as he remembered how close the Brit was to Switzerland's little sister and how Prussia still had some feelings for Hungary despite her liking Austria.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud…_

_I'm sexy and I know it~_

Germany looked at Prussia.

"Really, Bruder. Really?"

"What? It's a good song."

"Will one of you just check the fucking caller ID?" Romano yelled from the kitchen.

Prussia took out his phone.

"It's Hungary!"

"Well bloody answer it then!"

"Okay, okay, geeze." Prussia answered the phone.

"State your un-awesomeness you un-awesome wrench…She's what?...Kesese~ If she has actually has managed to beat up the prissy astriocrat then that is pretty funny!….Wait, how the hell is that even possible?"

The others didn't even have time to ask what was possible as suddenly…

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else~_

Ignoring France ,who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, England picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"England, it's Switzerland, you need to get over here now!"

"Wait, is this to do with why Hungary is screaming non stop down Prussia's phone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just get your ass over here now! You, Prussia and Germany. And make sure you- HEY, BACK OFF! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SHOOT YOU-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEP

The phone went dead.

Prussia and England slowly put down their phones and looked at each other.

They both looked at Germany who just sighed.

"…Get back in the boat."

* * *

**So Lithuania is Envy and I think its quite obvious who the other host may be...but which Sin? Heheheh not telling~**

**Okay so I guess I owe a big thank you to RoxanneTheGreat for PM-ing me the suggestion of Lithuania being envy. I really wanted to have someone close to Russia being possessed so I could do that little moment with China and Russia so I was thinking either Ukraine or Belarus being Wrath or something but if I swap wrath with the person I was originally going to possess with envy things actually make a load more sense so thank you very very much!**

**So I hope you liked this chapter as I tried to do RomaBel (I prefer SpaBel but RomanoxBelgium is just as cute) FRUK, GerIta and a little RussiaxChina. Sorry USUK fans and Spamono fans but I will try and add those in later on, I have a good idea for USUK near the end of the story which may give me a chance to have Russia giving America a pep talk for you RusAme fans.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be Germany, Prussia and England finding out about what the mysterious Sin is. But who's fighting who?**


	7. The Chapter of Greed

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah it's up! Sorry it took a while but this was tricky to think up. I think it's a good Sin-Country match though as this nation has a good heart and is normally just happy with what they have...**

**WARNINGS: There will be guns and possibly a little OOCness...**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

The boat hummed softly as the two German nations and the British one left the port, planning to meet up with a helicopter on the French coast to fly over to Switzerland.

"I've arranged for the helicopter to meet you and for somebody to bring you back afterwards as well as somebody to keep an eye on the boat," France had said. "Just be careful, as much as Austria and Switzerland annoy me, I'm not sure what I would do if the beautiful Hungary and Liechtenstein get hurt!"

Italy, despite how much he insisted he wanted to stay with Germany and check that Austria and Hungary were okay, still seemed too weak and worn out from Lust's effect in Germany's eyes and was told to stay put.

France and Romano both decided to stay behind as well, even though they hated each other to the grave (well Romano did) to carry on cooking supper.

Only Germany knew the real reason though: Spain.

The two of them were worried that Spain may come back if they left, sick, injured or just plain lost.

The decided not to tell Italy, who had seemed to have forgotten that Spain had been at his house and had now vanished, because they decided he had enough on his mind what with the possessing, the discovery of Holy Rome and the shock of learning about Austria and Hungary's dangerous situation.

Germany sighed as the boat whirred and sliced through the waves.

The sea was choppy…Too choppy.

He looked up at his Brother and ex-enemy, both wore grim faces.

_Of course_, he thought, _the only possible thing worse than a family member in trouble is the person you love being in trouble._

There was also the fact they were both relatively close to Spain.

Prussia was, of course, on of the Spaniard's closest friends and England had gotten to know him quite well during their pirating days which the two love to remember over a beer at the local bar during a break at a world meeting.

Germany leaned over to look at his reflection in the water.

What ever happens I hope Spain is okay, for East's sake. And Italy's and Especially Romano's.

Prussia let out a low whistle and tried to perk up the mood.

"Kesese~ It's like the best drinkers ever boat! We could sneak off for a couple of beers after we've been to Switzerland's before we go back." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "West's country is close by." England smirked.

"But wouldn't we need Denmark to come? It isn't a party until Denmark's at the bar!"

"Yeah, and we would need Spain! And France…Possibly America…"

Germany face palmed. The only mature one out of Prussia's friends was England and that was only when he was sober.

"Hey, isn't that Frances place?" Germany looked up.

"Ja, I can see the helicopter hovering above port," he looked at the others. "Whatever happens I hope it's nothing tragic." He smirked, "and, who knows? Maybe you'll ride away into the sunset on a little white horse with your special lady, right Bruder?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"You really need to learn how to not talk in your sleep."

"Oh shut up, it's not like your sleeping habits are any better and yeah I've seen what you keep under your bed."

"I keep telling you, those books were a gift from Finland during the war and I have never read them or even looked at them."

"Then why haven't you thrown them out then?"

"…"

England rolled his eyes.

"How come the stupid augments always happen on the boat?"

He looked up as the helicopter flew above them and the ladder dropped down, beckoning them to climb up.

* * *

Switzerland felt the gun shake in his trembling hands as he tried to focus on the shadow walking calmly towards him.

Hungary was behind him, frying pan in hand with Austria sat on the floor near by in torn clothes, leaning against the wall with closed eyes.

Switzerland gulped as the figure came closer.

"I don't want to shoot you," he repeated.

"I know you don't," the shady silhouette replied, a maniacal grin spread on their face.

"Big brother."

* * *

The door of Switzerland's house was broken as the three nations arrived, hanging dully on one hinge.

There wasn't a servant in sight.

Germany looked a Prussia.

"She did say they were here, right?"

"Ja."

A gun shot could be heard from inside the house, followed by a scream.

BANG!

"MR. AUSTRIA!"

Prussia bolted towards the door.

"HUNGARY!"

Germany and England followed the Prussian into the big hallway of the mansion, one which would have looked grand if it wasn't shrouded in dark blue fog, or broken glass.

Or bullets.

Germany spotted a man who was desperately trying to support himself using a wall to stand up.

"Austria!"

He ran to the Austrian's side.

"Austria, are you okay?" The said nation nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can't say the same thing about her though," he pointed at a young woman who was lying in a pile of rubble.

"HUNGARY!" Prussia ran towards her, digging her out of the rubble. "You're okay, right?"

"Well, duh. I'm fine, I just love lying in dirt and bricks. I do it in my free time!"

Yep, she was fine. Prussia sighed.

"…I'll help you up." Hungary slapped his out stretched had away.

"No way! I'm fighting this battle myself! I don't need your help," Hungary stood up.

"Besides, I won't lose to _that_. I won't let it take her as long as I'm around. Nobody messes with my friends with out getting through me!" It took Prussia only a matter of seconds to figure out who she was talking about.

Across the room, a girl dressed in a blue suit with a gold brooch , which was encrusted with tiny blue gems, pinned to her jacket. She headed towards Switzerland ,who was in a kneeling position on the floor, gun in hand. She raised the gun, which was probably one of Switzerland's own, to the Swiss's head and smirked.

"No one touches my gold and gets away with it."

Yes, England, Prussia and Germany were now face-to-face with one they hoped they never had to fight.

Liechtenstein was possessed by the Sin of Greed.

Switzerland didn't budge, as much as he didn't want to die he didn't want to hurt his sister, said sister frowned.

"What's the matter? Got no excuse for touching my gold, huh? Pathetic!" She kicked him in the stomach, laughing horribly as he fell to the floor.

England clenched his teeth.

"Lilli, don't do this! He's your brother and you love him, remember?" Lilli glared at the Englishman.

"I love nothing but money," she said flatly as she raised the gun in the Brit's direction, Prussia jolted into action.

"HEY, UNAWESOME DRINKING BUDDY! LOOK OUT!"

He jumped and tackled England, sending both to the ground and inches away from the passing bullet.

"Prussia, what the bloody hell are you doing?" A flustered England asked, Prussia smirked.

"Saved your life~ Now you owe me a drink next time we go to the bar~"

"…Fine…"

CLICK!

The two nations looked around.

"Did you hear something?"

"Just the sound of my awesomeness!"

"Right…can you please get off me? This looks very…suggestive…"

It took the Prussian a matter of seconds to figure out what the British nation was getting at and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Kesese~ Sorry."

* * *

Liechtenstein re-positioned the gun at her older brother's head.

"Any last words? Time is money you know!"

Switzerland didn't respond, much to Austria's anger.

"Are you not going to fight back? Just because she is your sister?"

Switzerland looked over his shoulder at his child-hood friend.

"You don't understand…What should I say? I don't want to lose her! And it's either her or me!"

"Switzerland, if you really care about her then you'd ask her why she is doing this and try to bring her back to her senses!" Austria shouted back, England nodded.

"He's, right. I went through the same thing with Sealand! She doesn't really want to do this but something is making her! Try and figure out what it is and help her fight it!"

Switzerland looked a little less worried, now knowing that he was in this situation because of an evil power and not because of his little sister's own will. He turned back around to the leering face before him.

"Lilli…if what England's saying is true then you need to tell me what's upsetting you…"

The girl scowled.

"Why should I? It's not like you actually care about me. I'm just a little doll to you!"

Her brother's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about? I teach you how to fight, I feed you and I keep a roof over your head!"

"And that's it!" Liechtenstein yelled. "And even then it's only the cheapest you can get! You always think of yourself and your wallet first, Switzerland!"

"That isn't true and you know it!" Switzerland snapped back. "What ever you are, stop making my sister spout this nonsense and leave her at once!"

"Never!" The Sin screeched via Lilli's vocal chords, "I quite like it here! The host is cute, there's lots of guns and of course," it smirked. "Lot's of money!"

"No, don't you dare touch my money or my gun collection!" The gun hit Switzerland harshly on the side of the head.

"This is what I'm talking about!" The possessor of Greed. "You always put your money before your own sister's needs and treat me like a trophy. This is why I'm acting like this! This is why I hate you, Big Brother!"

The Swiss's eyes widened as the final sentence stabbed through him like a knife.

"B-But Lilli…Why?"

"You always make us eat cheap food and once we nearly starved because you thought the food was too expensive!" Tears ran down the German girl's cheeks. "You always treat your money as if it is the most important thing in your life and I always wonder if you really like me! And when I try to fend for myself so you wouldn't have to worry about me as much I can't because you've made me natural. I can't fight or concur territory for myself! I'm like a doll, Big Brother! A silly little doll for keeping your money company in that big vault!" Switzerland watched in shock as his sister began to sob. A hand touched his shoulder.

"You need to tell her!"

Switzerland looked at England as if he was a maniac.

"But it isn't time yet! I was going to wait until her birthday!"

"Can't you see that she's suffering because of this? You need to tell her now!"

Switzerland sighed and started to rummage in his pocket.

"Lilli, the reason I've been so cheap is because I wanted to save up for something."

Lilli rolled her eyes.

"What? Another gun? Or maybe a nice new barrier of neutrality?"

"Not for me, Lilli. For you!" The girl's eyes widened as Vash's hand emerged from his pocket and opened up to revel a gold brooch in the shape of a stamp with the Liechtenstein flag engraved in the centre. Carved around the edge were the words: "ich liebe dich."

Lilli covered her mouth with her hands, dropping the gun.

"Y-You starved yourself…for me?" Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, no big deal though. Come on, let's get it pinned on."

He held his sister close as he began to remove the cursed badge and replace it with his own, golden light covered the siblings as well as Vash's eyes.

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return Liechtenstein to the light__…_

_Sin of Greed, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

The suit faded as Liechtenstein's pink dress began to flutter around her like a beautiful butterfly, the new brooch matching it perfectly.

Switzerland held on to his unconscious sister with one arm as he reached for the discarded gun with the other and aimed it at the artefact, now on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill this thing for what it's done to my sister!" England stood in the way.

"No. I'm sorry but you can't!"

"But it…Lilli-"

"I know and I promise you that it will be destroyed." England picked up the artefact of Greed and tucked it away in his pocket, "but we need to wait untill all of the Sins are in our possession.

The Swiss nodded as his sister began to move.

"B…Big Brother?"

"Lilli!"

Lilli cried as she hugged her brother.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that when I said I hated you! I didn't know!"

Switzerland smiled.

"I know. Just calm down, okay?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for the brooch."

Vash blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing, seriously don't worry about it." Lilli giggled as England smiled at her.

"It's good to see you as your normal self again, Liechtenstein."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. England."

"You don't have to be formal with me you know. Just call me Arthur."

"O-okay…Arthur." Liechtenstein tilted her head to one side, "huh? Why are you blushing?"

"Oh? Ummmmmm it's nothing! Honestly! I'm just a little bit warm so maybe I'll go outside. I'll come and visit again when you feel better! Goodbye, Lilli!" The Bit waved and dashed to the exit as Lilli looked at her brother.

"Hm? That's weird…It's not very hot but my face feels very hot too!" Her brother hid a knowing smirk as he placed an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"It's probably the air conditioning acting up! Come on, let's get you some cheese fondue."

* * *

Prussia looked down at the Hungarian girl sat in a pile of rubble, polishing her frying pan.

"West says that Austria's gonna be fine, he's being transported back to his house as we speak."

"…Good…" She didn't look up from her frying pan and probably hadn't even been listening.

Prussia smirked.

"You do realise you owe me for saving your life." The polishing stopped.

"You're not going to make me buy you a drink like England is, are you?"

"No I was thinking maybe…." Prussia's smirk widened. "A kiss?"

Hungary blushed.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"The awesome me doesn't lie unless it's about beer! Preferably West's!" The Hungarian sighed and stood up, holding her arm out to the Prussian.

"Fine, you may kiss my hand. Nom more, no less."

Prussia held Hungary's hand…and pulled it, making her stumble forward and end up kissing him on. The. Lips.

"HEY!" She yelled after him as he ran off to join his comrades at the exit, her face as red as all of the tomatoes in the world.

"Kesese~ No take backs! But you can join me for a drink on Saturday if you want~"

Hungary opened her mouth to say something and then closed it and sighed. A smile formed on her lips.

"Pick me up at nine?"

Ja, but I'm only buying you one drink! The rest you have to buy yourself!"

Hungary smiled as the Prussian vanished through the door, then looked down at her camera containg a picture of Prussia on top of England in a…very suggestive-looking way from when they were dodging the bullets.

She giggled as her nose bled.

_First the picture of China and now this! The next "Yaoi fan club member of the month" award is mine for sure!_

* * *

"Are you sure this is it? Dude this is like a haunted castle in a horror movie! Are you sure you're not Frankenstein or something?"

"No…this is defiantly Mr. Russia's house!"

"Estonia-san, where is Ukraine-san?"

"Visiting Taiwan.I couldn't leave her here."

"Yeah, I've just got a text from Taiwan saying that Ukraine is safe. Russia, are you ready, aru?"

"D-Da…"

"Don't worry, I'll be behind you all the way!"

"China…"

"And me, Russia-san!"

"Same with me, Mr. Russia!"

"The Hero's always here for citizens in need!"

"Everyone…Okay! Let's go and save Belarus and Lithuania!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

* * *

**Phew...I think that should do. I guess you can probably figure out that next chapter will be Lithuania and Envy. I think I'm gonna just start dishing out the Sins and not use filler chapters for a while (there will still be bits at the start and end of each face off though!) I defiantly know I'm gonna need a filler for before the final Sin though but that is all I will say...heh :)**

**Also, sorry AusHun fans but I had no idea how to involve Austria in the story (T^T) A big thank you to AFleetingPhantom for the PRUK request though as that's what gave me the idea for the...Suggestiveness...XD And I just HAD to use a UKLeich hint, it's my favorite ever pairing! I tried to do SwissLiech though so...yah...**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**

**EDIT: I was about to put this up and it said on this story's stats that "Not your typical Seven Deadly Sins story" has hit 1000 views so thank you very much people! :)**


	8. The Chapter of Envy

**HIYA! Hehe, sorry it's up kindda late but I was watching the first episode of Hetalia Beautiful World! It was sooooooooooooooooooooo gooooooooooooooooooood :3**

**Okay, so I guess I should warn you guys that there will be blood and OOC-ness in this chapter and once again a BIG thankyou to RoxanneTheGreat for the suggestion of Lithuania being Envy so yeah, thanks a lot! :)**

**So... ENJOY!**

* * *

A kimono fluttered in the pink fog which surrounded the narrow hallway.

The blood red fabric was tied with a green sash and both colours were fighting to be the most eye catching.

Neither of them could beat the yellow hair pin which tied back their owner's long, brown locks.

Nor the bloody scissors in their owner's hands.

Belarus sat huddled on the splintering, creaky floor boards at the end of the hallway looking up in horror at her attacker.

She could either fight back or push past him into her room and lock the door, she shook her head.

No…Both options were too dangerous…

And both meant hurting Lithuania.

_What's taking Estonia so long? And where the hell did Poland go off to?_

The Russian girl looked at the Baltic state before her, his eyes were nothing but sickly, pink pools which showed no human emotion, just cruelty.

Belarus looked down at her own hands, covered in slashes and cuts.

_How…Did it end up like this?_

* * *

"_Belarus? Where are you? Your sister is worried." Lithuania walked up the narrow stair case, calling out the name of his master's little sister._

_A small bump could be heard from the wardrobe in the youngest Russian sibling's bedroom._

_Lithuania sighed and smiled as he walked into Belarus's bedroom and opened the door._

_The Belarusian was crouched in the corner of the closet, reading a magazine._

"_What do you want?" She snarled, the Lithuania just smiled cheerfully at her._

"_It's almost time for breakfast! Your sister requests that you change and come down stairs._

_Belarus groaned._

"_Fine, fine…after I've read this…" Lithuania frowned as he noticed the magazine in Belarus's hands, "Boy Charmer", as well as the stacks of magazines cluttering the wardrobe and the surrounding floor._

_Belarus also had big bags under her eyes._

"_Belarus, you didn't stay up all night reading those silly magazines, did you?" The girl shrugged._

"_I need to learn how to get my brother to marry me! I don't care if it damages my health or even kills me!" Lithuania sighed again._

"_You shouldn't harm yourself over others you know."_

_Belarus looked up at him and narrowed her eyes._

"_I'm not doing it for "others" though. I'm doing it for my brother! I would never stress over anyone else and especially not you!"_

_A tiny section in Lithuania's brain snapped. Belarus would kill herself over someone who didn't even like her in that way whilst he, who did, was merely thrown aside as her punching bag!_

_A strong emotion swelled up in Lithuania. One he had never felt before._

_Envy._

_BANG!_

"_What the hell was that?" Belarus stepped out of the wardrobe and walked towards the door way._

_Lithuania slipped behind her and picked up a pair of nail scissors from the table…_

"_Sister Ukraine? Estonia?" Belarus called down._

_No answer._

_A cold shadow crept up her back, freezing her neck._

_The Belarusian turned around and screamed._

"_SISTER! ESTONIA! HELP! LITHUANIA'S GONE CRAZY!"_

_But of course nobody came, they were on their way to Italy's house._

_Belarus dived out of the door and down the hallway towards the phone, dialling the first number that came to mind._

"_Hello?"_

"_Poland, I need your help now!"_

"_Ohmygosh! Have you finally decided for me to give you make up advice?"_

"_No! It's Lithuania! He's-" The wire broke apart as the silver blades cut trough them effortlessly and Belarus screamed as the scissors came down._

_For once she knew what fear felt like._

* * *

"You really need to decorate you know," America said as he peered through a half doorway into another room of dusty carpets and faded wallpaper. Russia gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry, most of these rooms were used when we had the Soviet Union, but of course we no longer really need the extra space so…"

"But seriously, Russia-san, you should at least think about getting some new furnishings!" Said Japan as he nodded at an old coffee table which looked like it was ready to collapse at any minute. America nodded.

"Yeah, I mean look at these carpets, there's so many wine stains!" He pointed at a red patch on the yellow carpet. Russia gave him a puzzled look.

"But we only drink vodka here…" China looked down to examine the stain.

"It's blood, aru!" The other nations exchanged worried glances. Estonia paled.

"Belarus and Poland are still in the house with…him!"

"BELARUS?! POLAND?!" Russia ran down towards the stair way where a certain Polish nation sat on the step, trying to tend to a cut on his head.

"Geez, Lithuania's in a mood today…" Poland mumbled. "Is he on his man-period or something?"

The others let out a sigh of relief, Poland was defiantly fine. Russia knelt down so he was eye-level with the blond.

"Where's Lithuania and Belarus?" Poland pointed upwards but Russia had started to charge upstairs before he could say any thing.

China looked at America.

"Me and Japan will deal with Estonia and Poland's injuries. Go after Russia, aru!"

A hero never needs to be asked twice!

America bolted up the stair case as China sat down to sort out Poland's head. Estonia looked up at the tangle of stairs and banisters which stretched up through the ceiling as Japan escorted him to one of the nearby armchairs.

_Good luck, Mr. Russia._

* * *

"BROTHER!" Belarus called out as said nation rounded the sharp corner of one of the many twisting hallways the house contained, her relived smiled dropped, however, when America arrived, looking…heroic…as usual.

"…Why is the giant ego guy here?"

"Hm? I think you're mistaken! There's no "Giant Ego Guy" here. I'm Captain America!" Russia slowly raised his palm to his face as the American shot a "heroic" pose.

_Idiot!_

The Sin of Envy must had thought the same thing as he looked at America with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny, I didn't think stupidity was a Sin but your friend seems to have been possessed by it…"

Russia sighed.

"Da, just ignore him, he's a friend of your host. I'll get England to check him for any symptoms of "possession of stupidity" later. The Sin just nodded, wondering what the hell it had been released into.

Russia decided to change the subject.

"Let her go, Lithuania." The Baltic shook his head.

"Never! If I can't have her then no one can!" He dived forward and grabbed the end of Russia's scarf, pulling him forward.

"I don't see why she likes an unfashionable idiot like you but I guess it's the scarf. Why don't you hand it over like the weakling you are and accept your fate nobly?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol," America saw the Russian's hand move towards the pipe tucked in the side of his belt.

"Dude, calm down! It's the Sin, remember? The real Lithuania would never say that!" The Lithuanian shot a glare at America.

"Hm? I guess you're quite close to Belarus too…When I'm done with this loser I'll kill you and take your jacket!" Belarus screamed.

"STOP! Why are you doing this, Lithuania?"

"Because you're always running after them but never give me a single glance!" Lithuania shot back.

"B-But…You can't love me! Not yet! It isn't part of the plan!"

"Oh, you're plan to finally make Russia fall for you?" The Sin's host sneered, his scissors moving closer and closer to Russia's left cheek. "I'm fed up of being the little gear in the works, I deserve to be the main machine, not this guy!"

The blades were now touching the Russian's skin.

"BROTHER!"

"DUDE!"

Russia looked up at the psychotic smirk plastered on the face of the person who had served him breakfast a couple of days before.

"Lithuania…Wake up…I believe in you…"

The pink eyes widened for a second.

"…Mr. Russia?"

They narrowed again.

"Say goodbye, jerk!"

SWISH!

A small throwing knife sliced through the air, flying through the small gap between the faces of the master and servant and hitting the wall.

The knife's handle carried the name "Natalia" which was messily carved into the side but it had not been thrown by it's owner…

Ukraine stood at the top of the stairs, trying to catch her breath, Russia's eyes widend.

"Big sister, shouldn't you be-?"

"Belarus," Ukraine cut in, "you need to tell Lithuania everything now!" The younger girl's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Just tell him!" The elder yelled before giving a gentle smile. "I know how you feel, little sister, but this is not going to go your way if you keep avoiding the path. I know it's embarrassing but you need to confess now or Lithuania will be trapped forever!" Belarus looked at her in shock but then nodded before turning to Lithuania, a light blush appearing on her face.

"…I don't like Russia…Or America…"

Lithuania glowered, "then who?" He demanded, Belarus's blush darkened.

"I like you, idiot. I love you! I really love you, Lithuania!"

The personification of Lithuania's eyes widened as he let go of Russia who ran over to his older sister.

"B-But Russia…the magazines-"

"I read the magazines to try and learn how to get you to like me, okay?" The Belarusian girl was now in super-blush mode. "It said that I had to make you jealous and to pretend to love another guy I could get your attention! I guess I over did it a little…"

"You think? Last world meeting you stole some old waling equipment from my house and tried to harpoon anyone who came with in ten miles of Russia!" Russia looked at the American and sighed.

"You really can't read the atmosphere can you?"

"Hm? Oh, you know that book too? Have you got a copy me and Italy can borrow sometime? We were told to read it but can't find it in any bookstore." Russia sighed, now knowing what the "Atmosphere-searching buddies" China had been talking about were.

Lithuania looked at the now crying Belarus and dropped the scissors, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace, their lips met, fighting for the dominance of the kiss.

"I never knew you loved me…" Belarus whispered.

"I could say the same about you," Lithuania grinned, Belarus's eyes began to shimmer in the golden light which danced around the two lovers.

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return Lithuania to the light__…_

_Sin of Envy, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

Belarus felt the regular softness of the Lithuanian's military uniform materialize from the cold kimono as she looked up at those big, green eyes.

Eyes which made her feel safe. She frowned.

"You have a little blood on your cheek," Lithuania tilted his head to one side.

"Huh?"

"Here!" Belarus drew a small love hear tin the blood with her finger, the two smiled and kissed again.

Two lost lovers had finally found their path and there was no magazines in sight!

* * *

Japan looked up as the yellow hair pin hovered over the box in his hands, disappearing through the small opening when the lid lifted before snapping shut, he smiled.

"The artefact of Envy has been captured!"

Ukraine walked down the steps followed by Russia and America, leaving the two lovers upstairs, as the others ran to congratulate them, Ukraine turned to Russia.

"Go back to Italy's house, I'll deal with the mess here." She gestured at Estonia and Poland, now looking a little better but not much. Russia frowned.

"But sister-"

"Ah!" Ukraine raised her hand in front of her to stop him from talking. "Don't think I don't know my little brother well enough to not know that he's making friends and doesn't want to leave! I'll deal with it here, after all, I'm you're _older _sister so it's high time I acted like one!"

Russia smiled.

"Ukraine…"

He hugged her before running after the others who were all ready getting back in the small boat Estonia had used to get them there in the first place.

Ukraine watched the boat fade into the distance.

_Good luck! To you and all of your new friends!_

* * *

"Hey, Russia?" Russia looked up at the curious American.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you stay with your family? I mean, don't you prefer being with them?" Russia thought for a minute and smiled.

"Well…yes but…I feel warmer here."

He looked over at the approaching coast of Italy as his fellow nations ran out to meet him, there faces shining in the setting sun.

"Ve~ You all came home!" Italy cried as he bounced over, sparklers in hand. He gave one to America who ran with him and Prussia around the beach, cheering and making explosion noises.

Romano shook his head whilst France chuckled.

"Supper's ready, come on!" He turned on his heel and walked back inside followed by Romano and China. England and Germany went over to Japan.

"Here," England took the brooch out of his pocket which hovered for a little before entering the box, the lid snapping shut behind it.

Japan smiled.

"Arigatō, the artefact of Greed has now been captured." He gave a confused look, "who was it?"

"Liechtenstein," Germany said, noticing England's sudden shiver. He glanced over at his older brother who was now running inside with Italy and America.

"Hungary was there too…"

Japan nodded sympathetically and smiled.

"Should we get dinner then?" England perked up.

"Yes, of course. Before those gluttonous wankers eat it all."

They headed inside to the sound of squabbling and the smell of rich Italian and French food.

Russia smiled as he walked through the sliding back doors and into the crowded living room (nobody wanted to use the dining room after the Lust incident, for Italy's sake) and squeezed in between China and France on one of the sofas in front of the coffee table, creaking under plates of steaming hot food.

He chuckled as America and England started fighting once again and Italy asked Germany what something France had told him meant and tucked into a plate of pasta.

_It always feels so warm around these people._

_My friends…_

* * *

**TADAH... 4 Sins down...3 to go...any guesses who they may be? I might do another chapter this weekend but it may be a bit filler-ish. I know I said I wanna avoid doing fillers until the last Sin but the flash back in this has given me an idea... I'll reveal the next Sin too so get guessing XD**

**Until next time...BYE!**


	9. The Chapter of Disappearance

** YAY! Two chapters in one weekend! And I wrote this one in one go last night...I feel so fulfilled XD**

**Okay, so thanks for all of your guesses, even I didn't think of some of those! The readers are smarter than the author! XD**

**Some people actually have got one of them right so YAY! CONGRATULATIONS! But I'm not saying who just yet! :)**

**Sooooooooooooo...ENJOY! XD**

* * *

_The late afternoon skies of Tokyo began to disappear behind the thick, black clouds which filled the air as the seven multicoloured orbs of light flew out from the recording studio and headed there separate ways._

_A Sin of dark green hovered over Japan for a while, trying to sense a perfect target, before glowing brighter and rocketing through Asia and towards Europe._

_SPLAT!_

_Spain looked at the tomato as it slid down his cheek, smothering it in tomato juice._

"_Erm, Netherlands? Any reason why you just threw a tomato at me?"_

"_You were looking at my sister, want another reason?" The Netherlands grunted as he lit another cigarette, Belgium glared at him._

"_He was only complementing my new outfit," she gestured at her blouse and skirt._

"_Ve~ It looks really pretty, right Romano?" Romano looked up from his tomato to Italy and then to Belgium before blushing and quickly turning his attention back to his snack._

"_Yeah…It looks good I guess…" Belgium and Spain looked at each other and laughed, Spain reached over and picked up the jug of homemade lemonade in the centre of the table._

"_Are you sure you don't want any lemonade, Netherlands?"_

_SPLAT! SPLAT!_

"_Don't talk to me and I will not have anything which has been made in or by you or your country. And stop sharing laughs with my sister!"_

_SPLAT!_

_Spain looked at Romano._

"_And what was that for?" He asked weakly._

"_Because I can, tomato bastard." Romano threw another tomato at Spain, but it missed and hit The Netherlands._

"_Hey!" He yelled as he stood up, tomato in hand. Romano took that as a challenge and rose from his seat._

"_Um…Guys?" Belgium tried to retain peace but failed._

_All hell broke lose._

_Tomatoes splattered everywhere as the two nations attacked each other with the fruit that poor Spain had grown all by himself._

_SPLAT!_

"_WAAAAAAH!" Italy cried as a tomato hit him in the face._

"_Italy! Are you alright?" Belgium ran over to aid the younger Italian but slipped on the icky, tomato pulp and fell into the coffee table, knocking it over with all of the lemonade and tomatoes Spain had prepared._

_SPLAT! SMASH!_

_The four messy nations looked at the pile of glass and tomato which littered the floor._

"_Hey, Spain! Get us some more snacks, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled to the Spaniard who was still seated._

"_Ve~ Romano, don't be mean!"_

"_No, Italy, it's okay!" Spain stood up and smiled before grabbing his coat._

"_I'll be back in half an hour!"_

"_But Spain-"_

"_Belgium, really. It's fine!" The Spanish nation looked at the Belgium girl and gave her a cheerful grin before heading out the door. Belgium put her hands on her hips and looked at Romano and her older brother._

"_Now look what you two have done, you could have hurt his feelings!" Romano snorted._

"_Oh come on, Belgium. It's not like he's going to get mad at us!" Belgium glowered at him._

"_Just because he has never actually been angry at you doesn't mean he never will! Sometimes I wish he would and maybe you'll learn what he has to face every day!" She took a crying Italy by the hand._

"_We're going to get ourselves cleaned up. This room better be spotless before Spain gets back!" Romano rolled his eyes at the retreating girl's back._

_Ha! Spain angry? That will never happen!_

_Oh how wrong he was…_

* * *

_The Sin of Wrath had been hiding in the shadows behind the Italy's mansion and had heard everything._

"_An Nation who was never angry? This was perfect!"_

_It watched as Spain left the house and began to follow._

* * *

_The market square was hot and crowded as the personification of Spain pushed way through the bustling crowds and towards the grocery stall._

"_Two bags of tomatoes please," he smiled at the old woman behind the counter._

"_I'll give you them on the house, you're the first person I have served who has actually bothered to say please, yet alone smile!"_

"_Really? __Gracias!"_

_The Cheerful Spaniard was about to go home but he noticed something on the stand next door._

"_Romano will love this," he chuckled as he took out his wallet._

_Now with is tomatoes in his arms and Romano's present in his pocket, Spain was ready to go back._

_Walking down the cool, narrow alleyway as a short cut he never noticed the strange green light following him._

_Or the strange green light turn into a revolver. _

_But his did feel the gun touch his back._

_Standing still, Spain took a deep breath._

"_I'm afraid I don't have any money but if you lower the gun I will give you my tomatoes!"_

_The gun lowered and Spain turned around._

"_Why, thank you-"_

_There was no one holding the gun, it was floating in mid air. He laughed._

"_Very funny, Romano. I reckon this is one of your jokes!"_

_No response. Spain frowned._

"_Romano-?"_

_Suddenly, the gun flew forward and threw itself into Spain's stomach._

_He cried for help but nobody answered._

_Soon the shouts died down as droplets of rain began to fall on the floor around the Spanish nation and the bags of now squashed tomatoes._

_Spain grabbed the revolver and stood up, staring at the black storm clouds moving over Italy._

_His eyes were a darker green than usual…_

* * *

Hot sunlight streaked through the open sliding doors and into the living room as Japan looked at the clock.

Exactly 12:00.

"It's hard to believe we have been fighting these Sins for forty four hours…" China stared at him.

"Has it really been that long since they were released, aru?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," America said sarcastically as he played with some random yo-yo he found lying around. "At least we're over the half-way point so technically, we're winning!"

"That's true! But Sins get stronger if there are less of them out and about and it's even worse if one has been resting inside it's host for a while." China pointed out. "I'm more worried about what Japan said about how one of us may turn against the rest of us, aru!"

"Well, whoever it is, I hope I don't have to fight them!" Said America, Japan nodded.

"Hai, I agree. But it would be disrespectful to complain about it when others have already had to fight their love ones!"

"Oh yeah," America rolled the yo-yo up in his hand. "I feel bad for those guys though. Belarus, Switzerland, Germany…England." He clenched his fist when he mentioned his ex-mentor's name, causing the yo-yo to break. Japan and China looked at each other but said nothing.

England and Russia were sat on the side of the small, wooden porch which was connected to the sliding doors, soaking up the sun.

"It feels nice to sit down on the ground and not have to push a load of snow out of the way first…" Russia sighed contently, England nodded.

"Yes…and not a drop of rain in sight!"

"So warm~"

"So dry~"

"No snow~"

"No rain~"

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm~"

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry ~"

Japan gave America and China a puzzled look.

"Is it really that bad in their houses?"

"Russia's place is extremely cold, aru. He definitely wears that scarf for a reason!"

"Yeah, and the only idea I've had that Iggy has actually agreed on sober was the one about building houses on big pool inflatable's!"

BANG!

The door flung open as Romano marched in followed by France and Prussia, all looking extremely worried.

"He hasn't answered any of my voice mails and Belgium still hasn't heard anything!" Romano looked at Prussia. "Did you call Mexico?"

"For the thousandth time: yes! He said he's heard nothing!"

"It's the same with Barcelona and Madrid. They both thought he was still here," France frowned, England looked into the living room over his shoulder.

"Still no sign of him?" France shook his head, Romano sighed.

"That's it! I'm off to Spain's house!" Prussia grabbed the Italian's shoulder to stop him from storming out.

"Shouldn't you at least tell Italy first?"

"Ve~ Tell me what?" Italy came in from the kitchen, followed by Germany. Prussia gave Romano a "either-you-tell-him-or-I-will" look, Romano sighed.

"Look, Italy."

"Ve?"

"Before you…you know."

"Yes?"

"Well…Me, you, Belgium and The Netherlands were not the only people in the house… Spain was here too!"

"Big brother Spain?"

"Si, but before you became possessed, me, Spain and The Netherlands had an agument and Spain left to get some more tomatoes…He hasn't come back since."

Tears welled up in Italy's eyes.

"So you think-"

"We don't know, okay? I'm going over to his house right now to check, I just thought I should tell you now as I didn't want to scare you back then when we figured out he was missing so I'm sorry."

Italy said nothing.

"Fratello…I'm-"

"I'm coming too!" Romano was taken aback by his brother's sudden courage.

"H-Huh?"

"Spain is my big brother too so I'm going too! Besides, we're twins so we share our problems and fight together!"

Romano stood speechless and Germany sighed.

"I'll go with you too, Japan?"

"Hai, I'll come as well!"

"And me!" Prussia joined in. "He's my buddy."

"And Moi!"

"No, France, you need to stay here," Prussia smiled sadly.

"Eh?"

"It's in case he comes back, you know? No hard feelings?"

"O-Oui…"

Prussia looked at England.

"Make sure he stays here."

England nodded as Spain's rescue party ran out to the boat, leaving France trying to fight back tears in England's arms.

* * *

Germany looked at his brother as the boat took off.

"…That wasn't the only reason, was it?" Prussia shook his head.

"Nein…It's just that I feel like we're forgetting something…or someone…which is very important to France…I just can't put my finger on it…"

Germany nodded, also feeling like they were forgetting something extremely important, Prussia grinned.

"And besides," he said as he gestured to the other nations occupying the boat, "it's like an Axis reunion!"

"Ve~ We're here!" Italy shouted as he pointed to a small house near the edge of a cliff, surrounded in tomato fields.

Romano nodded.

"That's Spain's farm alright…"

_I just hope we're not too late!_

* * *

The house felt eerily cold despite it being swelteringly hot outside, Germany took off his jacket and place it on Italy's shoulders to stop the smaller nation from shivering.

"But Germany-"

"I'll be fine. I would prefer that I got sick than you."

Italy looked at Germany and eventually smiled.

"Si, grazie."

* * *

"Tomato bastard?" Romano called out as he walked through the corridors and into the court yard in the centre of Spain's house. The same one where he had met Belgium and The Netherlands for the first time all those years ago. However, now the grass was overgrown, full of weeds and partly dead.

_Just like it's owner's brain!_ Romano chuckled at his own joke, he shivered.

It was strange, he had even gone outside to escape freezing alive in the house but it was even cold when the sun was directly over him!

It was like the entire building was cursed…

A foot shot out and swiped across the ground under Romano's feet, causing the Italian to fall to the ground.

"What the-?"

The same foot came down on Romano's back, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"What the fuck took you so long? Ass hole!"

Romano's eyes widened. He recognised that accent anywhere.

"S-Spain?"

* * *

Hehehe...So Wrath is Spain! :3 I don't think any body guessed this! I decided to pick Spain as Wrath is basically very extreme anger which normally relates to violence and Spain very rarely gets angry. If you've seen the Boss Spain and Chibi Romano arch in the anime then you would have probably noticed that Spain sometimes acts angry at Romano but never was and he even felt bad about saying he wanted to trade Romano for Italy. Also, Romano yells and gets angry at Spain all the time but Spain is still very cheerful and kind to him anyway...But Belgium's right Romano needs a taste of his own medicine XD.

So I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm gonna be quite busy next week! T.T

BYE BYE!


	10. The Chapter of Wrath

**So...WRATH IS UP! WOOOO! Sorry if the fight seems quite rushed but I have been super busy this week and I will be this weekend (sigh...) But I tried the parts afterwards are super fluffy so...ENJOY!**

**Warnings: OCCness, Swearing and probably a little violence...**

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud," Prussia groaned as he squinted through the dark green fog which began to materialise in the corridor. "Will somebody please tell that limey to quit it with the black magic stuff?"

"Ve~ England scares me when he's like this!" Italy cried as he hugged Germany tighter. The German agreed.

He still remembered when the Axis were shipwrecked on Seychelles's island back in World War 2 and how the Allies had been on a stake out near by. America had demanded they had a campfire and England had decided to get everyone in the campfire mood by singing some sort of campfire song which sounded a lot like a song sang to "summon the devil" as America had put it. To cut a long story short, the rest of the Allies had run over to the Axis's camp and both teams spent the night shaking in fear, too frightened to go to sleep. China, France, America and, most worryingly of all, Russia ended up having to visit a therapist daily for three months and America _still_ slept with a night light on to protect him from the "marshmallow devil."

It was Japan who saw the hole in Prussia's fog theory first.

"But…England-san isn't here…"

The others froze. Italy began to look around.

"…Where's Romano?"

"ARRRRGGGGGGGH!"

The four nations looked at each other, Italy began to run towards the court yard.

"ROMANO!"

"Wait, Italy! It's too dangerous to go alone!" Germany yelled as he ran after his Italian friend, Japan and Prussia hot on his heels.

They found Italy stood in the courtyard's entrance, frozen with his eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Italy? What's wrong?"

Italy could only point at the scene before him.

Romano had been thrown across the courtyard and had hit the opposite wall, Spain ran after him, shoving his foot deep into the older Italian's stomach so his head jolted forward and so Spain was able to grab Romano's collar and use his other hand to slap Romano around the face.

Again…and again…and again…

Germany looked at Japan in half shock, half horror.

"…Am I actually seeing this?" Japan nodded.

"Hai, but I understand your surprise. It is normally the other way round." Prussia pouted.

"Oh so he can do this but lose a bar fight like the one we got into with France when we went drinking last week?"

Romano looked across to where his comrades stood.

"ARE ANY OF YOU BASTARDS GOING TO FUCKING HELP ME OR JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH?"

Spain dropped Romano as his dark green eyes aimed at his new targets.

He was dressed in a black suit with the tuxedo un-done and the first three buttons of his shirt undone. In his hand was a revolver which seemed to let off a strange smoke which was not that of when a bullet is fired.

It was undoubtedly the artefact….

And Spain was possessed the Sin of Wrath.

Germany slowly pushed Japan forward, "Japan, I think you should go first. You are a samurai after all…"

"N-No thank you Germany-san, you are stronger than me so you can go first!" Japan tried to push himself back into the security of the buildings shadows, Prussia sighed.

"Maybe we should have bought the Limey along after all…He has beaten Spain before…"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THE ARMADA!" Prussia screamed as bullets were fired at the three cowering nations, Italy ran forward.

"Big brother Spain, don't do this! You're hurting your friends-"

He was cut short as Spain merely kicked the younger nation in the stomach, Romano glared from where he was sprawled.

"I….ta…ly?,,, ITALY!" Romano got up and ran to his younger brother who was quivering in pain.

"Fratello…Are you okay?" Italy smiled weakly.

"Si."

The moment was interpreted by a harsh, soul-less laugh which made Romano clench his teeth in anger.

He gently placed his younger brother down on the ground before running up to Spain and slapping him once on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE JUST HURT YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" Spain's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Romano and threw him to the floor, walking slowly towards him as he raised the gun.

"You…How dare you hurt your senior…" He hissed, Italy got up and grabbed a hold of Spain's clothes, trying desperately to pull him back.

"Nooooooooo! Big brother Spain! It's Romano, remember? Your little Roma?"

"GET OFF ME!" Spain shouted as he spun around, causing Italy to fall back, still holding onto Spain's clothes.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Romano's eyes widened at the giant mark on Spain's chest.

There, in the very centre, was a large, round, purple mark. The same size as a child's head.

Romano flinched as he remembered the time he head butted Spain for pulling his curl when he was really meant to be thanking him for saving him from Turkey.

Spain's eyes widened and a faint blush dusted his face, tears began to glaze his eyes as he tried to cover his torso but Italy was too gob smacked to hand over the clothes.

Germany and Prussia stared.

"So that's why he never goes skinny dipping…" Prussia gasped.

"…Isn't that scar from when Romano was a child…?" Germany asked. "So does that mean Spain must be reminded of what happened every single day?" He turned to Japan.

"Are you alright, Japan? You're shaking!" The Japanese nation shook his head.

"N-No…I'm fine." He tried to block out the memories of that day.

The day he took the katakana and headed to his older brother's room…

_He must be reminded of it every single day…_

* * *

Italy cowered as Spain tried to snatch back his clothes.

"I SAID GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING SHIRT-!"

Both Italy and Spain stared in shock as Romano grabbed Spain and hugged him tight.

"You should have told me how you really feel instead of covering up your emotions…Bastard."

He smiled as his eyes began to reflect the golden beams coating the two.

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return Spain to the light__…_

_Sin of Wrath, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

The fabric in Italy's hands faded to a white T-shirt with a picture of a smiling tomato printed on as Romano tried to steady his older brother and ex-mentor.

Spain opened his eyes.

"…Romano? How did I get here?"

Romano burst in to tears as he buried his head in the older nation's neck.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry dammit!"

Spain's eyes widened.

"Romano, what on earth are you talking about? Did you get indigestion from eating too many tomatoes again?"

"Big brother Spain!"

Spain let out a small "oof" as Italy jumped onto his back, hugging his shoulders Spain sighed.

"Did you two eat some bad tomatoes or something?" The two Italians looked at each other and burst out laughing as the sun came out from behind the clouds and shone down on the confused Spaniard and two crying, but happy, Italians.

Japan felt the box's magic flare up as it opened and shut as the revolver entered.

"The artefact of Wrath has now been captured!"

"…You think you can stand up on your own?" Romano asked, Spain thought for a second and shook his head.

"Um…I don't think so…my ankle feels really messed up!" Romano sighed.

"Fine…We'll take you back home with us…"

Germany watched as his brother pulled out his mobile.

"Bruder, who are you calling?"

"England, it's probably best that he tells France that Spain is okay rather than me."

Germany nodded in agreement and followed the Italy's as they helped Spain walk towards the boat.

* * *

"Hey…bastard." Spain looked up.

"Yes, Lovi?" Romano flinched at the stupid nick name.

"Do you remember anything, like, what the Sin made you do?"

"A little…I remember hurting you and Italy…" Spain avoided Romano's gaze.

"Romano…I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize, tomato bastard. Not now. Not ever!" Spain looked at Romano in bewilderment.

"Romano, what are you talking about?"

"I've hurt you so many times but have never apologized! And then I saw the mark…It's only fair that you don't apologize to me when I have left you with a daily reminder that you did everything for me only for me to hurt you so bad." Spain smiled.

"But Romano, I don't see it like that!"

"Y-You don't?"

"Of course not! You are important to me and those days that I looked after you were some of my happiest! Yes, I see that scar of a reminder of the past but of the happy memories that we shared, not the bad ones!" Spain placed a hand on the younger nation's shoulder.

"So don't ever feel that you've hurt me, okay?" Romano nodded and smirked.

"You've never learnt what anger is, even after you raised me, Spain. Now get some rest!"

"Aw but Romano~ I'm not tired!"

"I mean it, Spain! Stop acting like a child!"

"But I'm your boss!"

"Not when you're barely able to stand, mister! Now sleep or you get no tomatoes for breakfast when you wake up!"

"But Lovi~"

"And I'll make sure that me and Italy are always in a separate room to you for a whole day!"

"…Fine."

Romano blushed a little as Spain fell asleep, resting his head on his shoulder, but he eventually smiled.

"Sweet dreams, idiota."

* * *

The boat docked on the coast of Italy as Romano and Germany carried the sleeping Spainrd into the house. A small, neatly wrapped present fell out of his jeans pocket.

"Ve~ What's this?" Italy asked as he picked it up and examined it. "Oh! It's for Romano!"

"Well open it for me then! I'm kindda busy you know!" Romano snapped. Italy tore away the wrapping paper.

"Awwww! It's so cute! Romano, you should wear it for when Spain wakes up!"

"…He must have got it mixed up with a present for Belgium!"

"But it's the only parcel here…Come on, Romano, you should be happy that you got a present!"

"Well I would be…IF I WAS A FUCKING GIRL!"

"But Roma-"

"No!"

"Please…"

"NO!"

"It'll make big brother Spain happy!"

"…Fine…but you owe me big time for this!"

"YAY!"

* * *

Japan ran down the hallway, looking through each doorway. He spotted America.

"Yo, Japan! I heard you guy's caught another Sin! Congrats!"

"Hai, Arigatō…America-san, have you seen China?"

"Erm…Yeah! He's in the guest room at the very end, sorting out medical supplies for Spain, Italy and Romano!"

"Arigatō!" And with that, Japan ran down the hall.

He pushed at the door with all his strength, making it fly wide open.

WHAM!

China looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Japan! You shouldn't scare your elders like that, aru!"

Japan said nothing, China's smiled turned to a frown when he saw the tears.

"Japan? Is something wrong?"

Japan ran forward and grabbed China, pulling him close with all his might in fear of losing him again.

"China…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry!" China smiled and gently rubbed the back of the sobbing nation.

"I know, aru." He said gently. "And I forgive you…"

_I always will…_

* * *

**Okay, so incase anyone is confused, the bit about Romano head-butting Spain is when Romano is little and he goes to thank Spain for saving him from Turkey in the world series. Spain pulls Romano's curl so Romano head butts hims in the guts! XD I don't think it actually scared him though! As for the bit about China and Japan...well if anyones seen the Hetalia comic then they would have seen the part where China raises Japan and Japan stabs him, leaving him with a scar...so sad T.T**

**...Okay so I'm planning on revealing the next Sin next time as well as MAYBE some BTT bromance and what Spain bought Romano...XD**

**BYE BYE!**


	11. The Chapter of the BTT and FACE

**Right, I'm kindda in a rush this morning so this will be quick. Firstly, all of those who guessed right are written at the bottom. Also I forgot to put in my last chapter that I'm not at 2,600 views with 1k from America last month so thankyou everyone who has beeen reading this! Okay, so it's BTT time as well as the announcemnt of one of the two remaining Sins!**

**So...ENJOY**

**Warning: Swearing and suggestiveness...well it's the BTT, England and Romano what did you expect.**

* * *

_I had been standing here for hours now, hugging Kuma close to my chest to try and ease the pain. The others were still arguing as usual. Yes, things were going on like a normal Monday morning whilst I watched from the side lines._

_It had been like this for around two hundred years, maybe three hundred? I had forgotten! But the amount of time did not heal any of the hurt or remove any of the torture I had faced. Germany stood up, looking right through me as usual, and announced a break as everyone got up and walked past, ignoring my hellos and questions of good health. France gave me a gentle smile but I bet he thought I was America. Nobody ever sees me for who I really am. Or should I say that nobody never had until now. Now I sit on this throne with a crown on my head as my pet polar bear cowers in the corner. So NOW he notices me. Well, it's too late now for him. For all of them. As now they will fall to their knees before the Sin which is Pride. _

_And me…their king_

* * *

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! DON'T LEAVE US!" France cried as he kneeled at his Spanish friend's bedside.

"Yeah…who else will there be for us to get drunk with?" Prussia sobbed. "To go skinny dipping in Austria's garden pond? To steal West's beer? To go drinking with England and wait until he passes out and then stealing his clothes and throwing them in a random alleyway before setting up his hotel so it looked like he had a one night stand with France?"

"WHAT?" England, who had just so happened to be walking by, yelled as he stormed in, "so that _didn't_ happen?" France stood up with a guilty smile on his face.

"Um…Bonjour, Angleterre…We were just discussing- ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Hey! No fighting in my house! It cost us loads to paint over all of the blood stains from last time!" Romano poked his head through the doorway and caught sight of the victim. "Ah, It's only the wine bastard getting killed. Carry on!"

The others just looked a Romano with their mouths wide open and their noses…bleeding?

"Erm…Romano? Is that what Spain got for you?" Romano blushed but nodded at England's question.

"…Yeah…"

"Kesese, very cute indeed!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Shut up, you bastards!"

"Mmmmmm…Lovi….."

Romano turned his attention to the bed as it's inhabitant began to move and open their eyes.

"…Romano…?" The Italian smiled.

"Yeah Spain…It's me."

"ROMA~" Spain squealed as he jumped out and glomped the younger nation.

"Spain…don't push it…"

"But Romano~ You look so cute wearing the ribbon I bought you! It's like that time when you were little and we all thought you were a girl and made you wear lots of pretty dresses-"

SLAP!

"Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Again!" Romano yelled.

The ribbon had been tied into a little bow by Italy around Romano's curl and was bright green with tomatoes printed on. Each tomato was either smiling or pulling a silly face. It was, undoubtedly, cute.

"I thought you'd like it as it reminded me of you!" Spain pouted, Romano's blush got deeper.

"Um…Yeah…I would have…IF I WAS FUCKING LIECHTENSTEIN!"

"Hey! Don't cuss about Lilli!" Romano snorted at the Englishman.

"So what? It's just girl! You fuss over her way too much tea bastard."

"Ha! And that's coming from the guy who's been buttering up to Belgium since childhood!"

"Oh you did NOT just go there!"

"Oh yes I did! Why? Did you forget I use to be a pirate?"

"Bring it on, Limey!"

The two stormed out of the room, swapping vulgar and very colourful insults.

"Come back when you've finished releasing your sexual tensions~" France called after them.

"Shut it, Frog!"

"Yeah, fuck off, wine bastard!"

The remaining three laughed.

"Well at least they both get along when they are doing their favourite hobby," chuckled Spain.

"Yeah, insulting France!" Prussia snickered.

The laughing died down as the trio looked at each other.

"…I'm really sorry for worrying you guys…" Spain tilted his head in shame, Prussia placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Nah, you did nothing wrong, Toni! It was me that did!" He gave France an awkward, guilty look.

"Um…Francis…I'm sorry about what I said about you staying behind."

"It's fine, mon ami, I know you were only thinking about what's best." Tears welled up in France's eyes.

"Huh? Why am I crying?" Prussia laughed as similar tears began to form in hi own eyes, and in Spain's.

"I guess we're all just so happy to finally be back together again…" Spain looked at his two friends and smiled.

"…Group hug?"

The other two nodded and the three friends clamped their arms around each other, holding themselves together so they could never be separated again, even by a sin."

"The Bad Touch Trio has reformed!"

"Si!"

"Ja!"

…

"Kesese, this is kinda girly…"

"Really? I think it's quite nice!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Nothing like spreading l'amour~"

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

The trio turned to see Romano standing in the doorway with England not far behind and immediately pushed each other away.

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Right…" The Italian and British nations sat down, Spain gave them a confused look.

"Weren't you two supposed to be ripping each other's guts out." Romano blushed.

"Um…we decided to just make up…Right England?" The Brit blushed.

"Er…yes. B-But not for the sake of everyone's hearing or because we secretly want to be friends or anything! We just don't feel like hurting our selves by fighting."

"Yeah so it's not for the sake of you bastards, it's for our sake. Our. Own. Sake." Spain, Prussia and France looked at each other.

"Cough Tsundere cough cough!"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?" Romano yelled as Germany walked in closely followed by Italy, Russia, Japan, China and America.

"Erm.. well now that everyone is awake, let's get on with the topic on our minds right now…" Germany began.

"As Japan has already said, Sins get stronger when there is less of them around and with only two out there…" He paused as they all exchanged worried glances.

"We think it is best we start off by going through our siblings first and then checking on those we haven't heard from or know nothing about."

"Well me and you are fine, right West?" Prussia asked as he leaned back on the chair next to the bed.

"I already know that my siblings are okay, aru!" China declared as he and Japan shared a smile.

"Same with me, da?" Russia chimed in.

"Scott called me earlier to say that lot of Muppets are fine. Drunk, but fine and I believe the Nordic nations are now out of harm as well as well as the micro nations and Australia," England announced. The rest of the countries rolled their eyes. Leave it to England and his connections from the British Empire to find out how half of the world is doing in just three phone calls.

"Ve~ Big brothers Spain and France and Romano are okay too!" Italy cheered.

"SHIT!"

Everyone turned as America held his hands over his mouth.

"Canada! I forgot Canada!" France paled.

"You mean you didn't call him?"

"No, I thought you were going to!"

_And I was like Baby, Baby, Baby, oooooooooooooooh_

Suddenly the horrific sound of Justin Beiber filled the room as France casually took out his phone, examined it and handed it to America.

"It's Canada!" America nodded and left the room as everyone stared at the French nation gob smacked (Apart from Spain and Prussia who were sniggering in the background). Romano was the first to speak.

"What the fuck was that?"

France smirked.

"Oh, just something I recorded from Russia and China's room last night~" The two mentioned nations went red in both anger and embarrassment.

"What the? I'm not even gay, aru!" France smiled sweetly at the brown haired nation.

"I'm not saying that you are, in fact, I'm not even enquiring that you are a boy!"

"I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!" China screamed.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

Romano placed a hand on England's shoulder.

"And I thought Spain was bad…" England gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, you get used to it…eventually…I think…"

* * *

America raised an eyebrow as the cackling continued down the phone.

"Bro, snap out of it!"

"Nonsense, America! Why would I give up something I have wanted for years: to be noticed! Well I won't and soon the whole world will be bowing before me!"

"Canada! Cut it out! You're my brother! My side kick! Not some evil villain!"

"Well why don't you try and stop me then, Hero?" The voice sneered. "I'll be waiting." And with that, Canada hung up.

* * *

America walked back in and returned the phone without a word before turning back towards the door.

"America? Where are you going?" America didn't even turn around to face England.

"To Canada. My brother has been possessed by the Sin of Pride!"

"WHAT?! That's it! I'm coming too if you like it or not! He's my son and my responsibility!"

America nodded.

"Fine, me and you then France. Right, let's go!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Everyone looked in shock as England ran towards the two exiting nations.

"I'm coming as well!" America and France both shook their heads.

"Non, it's too dangerous!"

"Iggy, you'll be safer here!"

"Oh, will you both shut it with those silly excuses? Canada is my responsibility also and…well…" He blushed.

"…I don't want anything to happen to either of you…I mean, yes you are both idiots but…idiots I cannot live without…"

…

America and France looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah…he has a point…"

"Oui, and he contains enough pride to out-pride a whole army of possessed Canada's!"

"Says the nations who show Lust and Gluttony more often than Italy eats pasta!"

The others watched from the window as the three nations left the house and went to the boat, still arguing. Japan gave Germany a worried look.

"Erm…Is it really safe to leave them three?" Germany sighed.

"Probably not…but the four of them seem to bond when times are tough.

China and Russia nodded.

"Yeah…they become a family and watch each others backs when they have to…"

"We call them the FACE family, da?"

"FACE family, huh?" Romano grunted as he looked at Italy, Spain and finally at France who was now only a dot in the horizon with England and America.

_I hope they stick together like one then…Those bastards are gonna need all the help they can get!_

* * *

**Okay, so Canada is Pride. Well done to esdertytg for guessing that pride was the next Sin as well as ssweatm, kayra isis, Hero of the Dark (who guessed it right so many chapters ago) and EnterTheDarkSide for all guessing it was Canada. If you also guessed it was Canada but I didn't put you up on here or if you just thought it was anyway then CONGRATS!**

**Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with any of the jokes and France's ringtone and the Justin Beiber stuff and other stuff but...It just had to be done XD**

**Next time: FACE FAMILY! XD And also the final Sin will be revealed...so WHO is Glutton? DUN DUN DUUUURRRRRRN! XD**

**SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**

**EDIT: Yeah, I changed the ringtone because I thought the last one was a bit too cruel and stuff and because I thought Justin Beiber would be funnier. Sorry!**


	12. The Chapter of Pride

**So it's up...YAY! Sorry it's a little late...oh and thankyou to the Guest who sent me the review with the idea of adding the servant, daughter, prince e.t.c. I had already finished the Sin part of the chapter when I had got this but I may use the idea in a different story later so thankyou. Speaking of other stories, I'm nearly done with this one (seriously, there's only two chapters and a prologue to do after this one!) meaning I'm gonna have to decide on my next project soon! I may put a poll up closer to the end or take a break or just write a few one shots or continue with the stories I already have. What ever I do, I'll tell you as soon as I decide.**

**Any way: warnings: OOC and a couple of swear words.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So…this is it!" America said at they stopped outside the large, white mansion in the middle of the maple forest. England rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because it is very hard to tell that this is Canada's home despite the yellow fog surrounding the place and the fact we have all been here over a million times."

"I'm surprised you remember this place but forget Canada every single world meeting."

"Oh, shut it! You're no better and you're his brother!"

"Will you two stop raising sexual tension and pay attention to our current situation!" Both America and England turned red.

"Not until you stop reckoning that you're fellow nations are all in gay relationships and secretly making out in hidden rooms in the Italy's household like you suggested with Russia and China. I have a girlfriend for Pete's sake!"

France grinned.

"Let me guess: she doesn't know it yet."

"Of course she…doesn't" America raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Pete?" France rolled his eyes and England face palmed.

"Look, you two can stay out here and bicker for bickering's sake but I'm going to rescue my Canada!"

France strolled into the house, England and America looked at each other and, after figuring out that staying with France would be better than hanging around in a maple forest in the middle of nowhere, ran after him.

* * *

The narrow hallways were cold and dark, England stopped.

"Wait!" The other nations stopped and looked at him.

"How are we going to bring Canada back to his senses when we barely know anything about him?" America looked at him.

"Who's Canada again?" France decided it wasn't worth hitting him, instead he chuckled.

"Oh don't worry! I know more than even Canada himself thinks!" And, with that, he spun back round on his feet and walked calmly through a large, dark, beautifully crafted wooden door with England and America not too far behind him. The door shut as the vanished into the yellow fog, now thicker than before.

* * *

Canada was sat in the big armchair in front of the fire. A fire which was casting shadows on and around the Canadian boy making him look even more darker and evil. Two pools of sickly, neon yellow stood out from the shadows and a small gold crown laced with amber and topaz sat upon his head. America clenched his teeth as his brother's smirk widened.

"Canada! What the hell has gotten into you? You're my sidekick not the villain!"

"Oh shut up, America!" The brother snarled. "If you have even a single IQ point in that teeny tiny little brain of yours then you will bow down to me! YOU ALL WILL!" He laughed manically as America and France just stared at him thunderstruck, England heard a tiny whimpering noise not far away from his feet.

Looking around for the source he found a little polar bear trembling in fear, sighing, he kneeled down so he was eye level with it.

"Hello there, little chap."

The polar bear flinched.

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you!" England picked up the little bear and hugged him gently as he stood up. Relived that the bear had stopped shaking a little.

"Now…why don't you tell me what's frightening you?"

"C-Canada…" The polar bear point one trembling paw in the direction of his owner.

America glared at the Canadian in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. "Hurting your own pet! What has he ever done to you?"

Canada sighed and stood up.

"He ignored me." Another one of America's nerves disintegrated.

"He forgot your name, Matt. Did he really deserve this? It wasn't even his fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Canada screamed.

"Do you know how annoying it is to be ignored by all of you lousy idiots in the meetings? How come I never get a say, eh? How come it's always you giving the stupid suggestions whist I have to stand in the side lines with all of my thoughts, feelings and ideas locked up like a stupid vault?"

"It isn't like tha-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" The Canadian nation took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, we'll soon have enough of that, won't we? I'll soon be the most powerful nation there is! Soon I will run the world meetings and everything will go my way! All of those who are loyal to me will have no harm come to them. And those who don't…well…you get the idea. The whole world will be at my feet!" America could only watch as his brother threw back his head and roared with insane laughter. England stepped forward.

"Come now, Canada. Surely this isn't what you really want-"

"Oh what do you know, England? You don't know me! None of you do!"

"Canada, also known as Matthew Williams. Has a brother called America, also known as Alfred F. Jones. Eats pancakes with lots of maple syrup for breakfast every morning washed down with a cup of coffee but his favourite food is ice cream, preferably maple flavour but chocolate or vanilla will do. Loves polar bears and even owns one but he keeps forgetting it's name just like it keeps forgetting his. Canada is afraid of spiders and all of those people that go after him thinking he is America. However, he and Cuba are firm friends!"

Canada's eyes widened as France calmly stepped forward and smiled.

"B-But how?"

"I know more than you think, Matthew." France smiled even wider. "We all do."

"Yeah! Like how you sometimes ride a moose to the meeting if it is held in my country or your own!" America piped in.

"Or how you really love to eat my homemade scones with mountains of maple syrup on top!" England beamed. Nobody had the heart to tell him it was the only way Canada could force those wrenched things England baked, or burnt (mostly burnt), down..

Canada's eyes began to brim with tears as France snaked an arm around his waist.

"So you all really do notice me…" He whispered as a golden light began to materialise. France chuckled.

"Oui! We always have and always will! You don't need some silly Pride to help you with that." France's eyes began to shine. "Speaking of Pride, let's get that silly thing out of you, hm?" Canada nodded as the two of them were completely engulfed in light.

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return Canada to the light__…_

_Sin of Pride, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

The light faded as Canada's robes of yellow and gold turned back into his jeans and Canadian flag jumper. America picked up the discarded crown as his brother hugged France.

"Papa! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's alright, Matthew. You're safe now!"

"Canada, I believe this is yours!" The said nation turned to see England holding a certain white polar bear.

"KUMAKIKI!"

The bear leapt in to his owner's arms and the two hugged.

"Who are you?"

"EH? I'M-" Canada relaxed and smiled. "I'm Canada!"

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_

America glared as Canada smiled apologetically and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

He handed the phone to the American.

"It's for you."

"Hello?"

"America?"

"Oh hey, Germany! What's up?"

"I'm taking you dealt with Canada?"

"Yep! Hey! Why are you calling his phone anyway?"

"Because yours was dead and nobody ever wants to hear France's ring tone again!"

"Then what about England's?"

There was an unsettling silence at the other end of the phone,

"Germany?"

"…Just come over as soon as possible!"

And with that, Germany hung up.

* * *

Canada watched as the rest of his family sailed back over to Italy and smiled, looking down at his bear.

"Come on, Kumakiko. Let's get some pancakes with ice cream as my apology for scaring you like that!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

* * *

America burst through the living room door.

"YO! JAPAN! WE GOT THE ARTEFACT SO MAKE IT DISAPPEAR AND STUFF!" Japan nodded as the crown left America's hands and vanished into the box. The lid slammed shut behind it.

"The artefact of Pride has been captured!"

"So what's with the sudden get together?" America asked, flopping back onto the nearest sofa whilst England and France walked in looking just as confused. The other countries gave each other worried glances.

"Well you see, America-san…" Began Japan. "When you left to go to Canada we decided to call the last few nations we hadn't checked on yet."

"But they all seemed to be fine, aru!" China chimed in.

"So we talked for a bit and came to an agreement." Germany's face darkened a little.

"The last possessor is in this very room…or should I say, has just entered this very room!"

America's eyes widened. "You don't think its me, do you? B-But I'm the hero!"

"No, America we don't think it's you! You were ruled out of the list of suspects a long time ago!" Russia smiled and shook his head. "Just let us finish!"

"So anyways, becloud decide how to figure out who it is," said Prussia.

"So we tried to see what the artefact's original holder was like so we could see who was least like them!" Spain announced, Romano nodded.

"Yeah and we learnt that they were a gourmet before they went so fucking insane!"

"Which made us decide that the culprit was not a gourmet and probably had no taste buds at all!" Germany concluded. America stood up.

"So…you're saying the culprit is France?" The said Frenchman looked at him in horror.

"Quoi? How dare you! My cooking is magnifique!"

"Eh? But dude, you eat snails!"

"America, it isn't France," Germany sighed.

"But he-"

"AMERICA!" Germany yelled. "We all know who it really is and I know deep down you do too but just don't want to believe it."

America froze.

"N-No..It can't be…"

Italy walked over to him, smiling sadly.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, America. But it's like what my Grandpa Rome used to say: in hell the cooks are British!"

MUNCH!

CRUNCH!

Everyone turned to see the British nation leaning on the coffee table, America stepped forward.

"Ummm…what're you eating there, Iggy?"

"Hm? Oh, just some of that pocky stuff Japan bought over, why?"

"B-But…England-san…You never eat anything which is sweet unless its scones or afternoon tea cakes!" Japan pointed out. America placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and looked his straight in the eye.

"England…" He said. "Pull down your collar for a sec…" England looked at him in shock, but agreed.

Everyone gasped at the gold choker clamped around his neck, encrusted with big, dark rubies.

"You…" China growled. "IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"

"China, calm down. The Sins have more power than you think!" Spain yelled. Italy nodded.

"It might have made him not know it was there!" China calmed down. England's eyes began to darken,

"England…?" America looked at the Englishman in horror as they pushed him away.

"Get off me you miserable scum!" The Brit barked. America stumbled back.

"But England, why?" The Sin laughed horribly.

"Oh, I'm not England," it sneered. "He's locked away somewhere! I am the last and most strongest Sin: Glutton!"

America glared at it.

"Let him go!" The Sin roared with laughter.

"Never!" It cackled. "And do you want me to tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"Us Sins are always lured to those who literally ooze our wrong doings. I was lured in by your gluttony and found you hanging around this guy: my perfect host!"

"So?"

"SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOR FRIEND IS MINE!" It cackled.

America fell to his knees.

"No..It's not true…"

The Sin laughed as a sickly, red smoke began to consume them.

"Angleterre!"

"England-san!"

Japan and France ran towards the smoke but the brit was already gone!

His last cackles bounced off the walls and echoed in the room as the remaining nations tried to comfort the crying American.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand it's done! Sorry there wasn't any fighting in Canada's bit but I didn't want them all to end in violence! So England's the Sin of Glutton! XD Well done to tantei no hime, GuardianAthens, EnterTheDarkSide for guessing it right as well as everyone else who did! So next time: The final battle is approaching but America is still hurt by the Sin's last words, can an unlikly companion help him out? Also, Glutton has another dirty trick up it's sleeve...**

**STAY TUNED!**


	13. The Chapter of Encouragement

**Hey! two chapters in a weekend, well, this is kind of a filler but it covers some stuff which is going to be important next chapter so it was pretty necessary. Also it ment I could add a little RusAme and I guess it could count as next week's as I'm gonna have very limited internet access (or none at all!) for most of next week and I'm not sure if I would be able to get the battle of Glutton done before the week after meaning you may get no chapters next week but one or two the following but I really don't know!**

**Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

"_England! Wake up wake up wake up!"_

_England moaned as he opened his sleepy eyes to see little America perched at the end of his bed._

"_America…? What's wrong…? You do realise it is five in the morning, don't you?"_

"_But I'm hungry, England!" The younger nation whined. "I want breakfast!"_

"_Okay, okay. I'll make you something in an hour or so. Just late me sleep for a little bit-"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The little American jumped onto the Brit's stomach._

"_If we get up earlier then there's more time in the day so we can play together even longer!"_

_England looked at the little boy in surprise._

"…_You really want to spend as much time with me as possible?"_

"_Yep!"_

_England smiled._

"_Well I guess I can't argue with that! I'll make us some breakfast and then we can play together!"_

_America cheered._

"_Yay! I love you, England!" He lent over and kissed the older nation lightly on the lips, England blushed._

"_Yes…Well…I love you too, America."_

* * *

The jet sliced through the clouds as America, Italy, Germany, Japan, France, Russia and China flew to England.

Romano, Spain and Prussia stayed behind.

* * *

"_You guys go ahead! My awesomeness will just slow you down!" Prussia had said._

"_You all defeated the Picto together so you'll all be fine without us three! But don't worry, I'll take good care of Romano!" Spain placed an arm around the older Italian's shoulder and pulled him close. Romano blushed and pushed himself away._

"_Get off me, tomato bastard!" He yelled before turning to the others. "But yeah…be careful and…take care of the tea bastard, okay?"_

* * *

"Is this seat taken, America?"

America looked up from gazing out the window to see Russia beaming at him and grunted.

"Sure whatever." Russia gave a polite nod and sat down in the seat opposite the American, following his gaze to the gloomy skies outside the window.

"England has quite a storm going on today," he remarked but America didn't even look at him.

"It's never this bad…something is defiantly wrong with him…he's being tortured! That bastard!"

The Axis and England-less Allies had taken a big, black jet which America had pretty much demanded they take so they could get to England quicker. Germany agreed since he had done the same for Italy so it was only fair and the seas had started to get far too choppy around the UK. The Sin was defiantly getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Russia frowned at America's out of character actions but soon perked up again.

"Isn't it funny how we began our adventure in England's house and now we are going to end it there too?"

"Yeah…I guess…it is isn't it? I could have got rid of that Sin there and then and then England wouldn't be suffering! But I can't even do that right! I'm no hero! Just some idiot like everyone else says I am!" Russia sighed.

"America, you don't have to take what he said so seriously! We both know that England didn't really mean it!"

"But it is my fault!" America cried. "I was too busy trying to be the hero and didn't pay attention to the people close to me! I could have saved Lithuania or Canada or England! I should have known that they would be in danger due to their innocence and pure hearts but I never called them to check that they were safe! I even just stood and watched whilst you saved Lithuania and France saved Canada! It's all my fault!" Russia smiled sympathetically.

"Lithuania was my responsibility as well and it was Belarus who saved him, not me. And France said that you helped Canada too. As for England, nobody would have known that he was that innocent and pure!"

"But I did!" Russia looked at the American.

"What do you mean?"

"I always see England playing with his imaginary friends during the breaks of meetings when he thinks he is alone! The guy has grown up alongside France all of his life but is still as innocent as Italy as his older brothers are as bad as Switzerland. The man sleeps with a toy unicorn for crying out loud!"

"Ah…" Russia frowned as America buried his face in his arms.

"I'm a laughing stock, dammit! I'm no hero!"

"Da, you're not are you?"

America looked up.

"What?"

"I said you're no hero, America. I mean, a hero doesn't give up on a friend in need do they? And they never stop believing in themselves!"

"Hey! I'm doing neither of those things!" America argued.

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you are!" Russia hid a smile, this was just too easy.

"It does?" America gave a puzzled frown. "I didn't notice! Maybe I've been too upset about the past to get a grip on what's gonna happen in the future!" Russia nodded.

"Da! That's right! I know how you feel America. There are many times when I wonder that if I had done something different in the past maybe things would be better right now like if I had been a little less cruel with the whole "follow China around dressed as a panda" thing or if I had not broken England's chair or if I had maybe been a little more friendly towards you-"

"You think about that?" America asked. The Russian nodded.

"Da! But what I am trying to say is that you need to stop worrying about the past and think about you can change the future. What's been done is done, America, not even a nation can change that! But future events still need to happen meaning you can still change them or even stop them completely! You can still save England, America so stop doubting yourself and smile! I don't think England would want you to be sad, da?"

"D-Da…" America smiled. "Thanks…" Russia smiled warmly and got up.

"Well now that's out of the way, I believe these private jets have a mini bar and I'm hoping to have just even a tiny sip of vodka before Germany and France drain the plane's entire alcohol supply!"

"…Russia?" The older nation glanced back.

"Da?"

"Why are you helping me? I mean, we hate each other!"

"I know, I know," Russia nodded. "But you're still my comrade and comrades watch each other's backs. Besides, meetings are boring without you laughing obnoxiously and making silly suggestions! Now, about that mini bar…"

* * *

The streets of London lay deserted under the gathering clouds which signalled an on-coming storm.

The cobble paths looked black under the blood red sky as only one person could be seen from the big house at the end. A dark shadow peaking out from behind the curtains of the master bedroom window, their red eyes flashing madly. The Sin of Glutton turned away as they munched on a chicken leg. A raw chicken leg. The bone shattered under the many rows of sharp pointed teeth.

"_You're disgusting!"_

The Sin yelped in pain as they dropped the leg and clenched the part of their chest where their heart lay.

"Be quiet, you!" They snapped. "Or I'll imprison you in your own mind like the other hosts were!" England laughed.

"_As if! You're only keeping me here to boast about how powerful you are! How I can't escape where ever I am!" _The Sin smirked.

"True…true…Nobody will be able to save you! When you're friends come I will devour them one by one and then I'll be strong enough to take on my own form!"

"_And then?"_

"And then, my dear England, I'll have no need for your body! But don't worry, Mr magic user, you'll have the pleasure of becoming my mindless servant who will serve me my meals and bring up only the most delicious humans and nations for me to devour!"

"_As if I would serve my friends and my people to you on a silver platter!"_

"Oh but you will!" The Sin cackled.

"_I think you might be wrong there I'm afraid. America will come and rescue any time soon so I will only have time for polite chit-chat!"_

"And that, my dear nation, is where _you _are wrong!" A smirk traced itself on Glutton's lips. "America will have already been broken down by those little lies I told him but just to be on the safe side…"

They glided across the room and opened England's wardrobe, throwing all of the contents aside until they found what they were looking for. The heart began to beat faster.

"_No! You wouldn't dare!"_

Glutton laughed horribly as they reached out to grab their desired outift.

"Oh but I will, England…"

_…I most defiantly will…_

* * *

The nations stood at the bottom of the hill, looking up an the grand-looking house before them.

"Well…this is it…" Germany muttered.

"Yeah…" America trembled. "It's now or never!" Russia placed a hand on the American's shoulder."

"You'll be fine, da?" America smiled.

"_No! I won't let you hurt America!" _The American looked up.

"…England?" China gave a confused look.

"What, aru?" America looked at the others.

"…Sorry…I swear I heard England just now…"

"…_America…? Is that you?"_

"Um…Yeah?" Everyone gave the American an awkward glance.

"_Thank goodness! I'm inside the house right now! The Sin has-Wait! Don't you-! HELP! AMERICA!"_

"ENGLAND!" America yelled as he ran towards the house, the others followed.

The Sin of Glutton sat patiently in the dining hall at the end of a long table piled with food.

They smirked as they heard America kick the door down.

_Let the banquet begin!_

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the filler and congrats to DevilChild101 who guessed that the pep talker was going to be Russia! XD Okay, so the final battle will come up asap but like I said I probably won't have access to a computer for most of the week despite it being half term! I think there's only the battle and the epilogue to do before I'm done though!**

**Next time: It's Dark vs Light as Glutton fights America but can America find England before it's too late? Also, just the ritual isn't going to cover it this time...sacrafices must be made...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD**

**So I'll see ya when I do! BYE! XD**


	14. The Chapter of Glutton

**UPDATE! XD Sorry it's late (AGAIN!) But I was out of the country and just came back this morning!**

**First of all: Please visit the poll on my profile as I made it to help me decide my next project! It will be open until I put up the last chapter of this story (AKA: the next one) which will be in just under a week hopefully!**

**Also, the warnings for this chapter are swearing, violence, blood and character death (my first death scene so wish me luck!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"ENGLAND?" America yelled as he kicked aside fragments of the front door, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"The…dining…room…" The voice in America's head was growing weak, whatever was holding England was strengthening it's defences.

America bolted towards the dining room door and flung it open as the other countries came to join him.

The room was long and cold with a candle chandelier letting off very little light and causing long shadows to flicker on the walls. Other than that, it was dark and the open window was no help. It let in cold breezes whilst the red, satin curtains fluttered lazily. The long table was set for a banquet, but not like one you would normally see. There was food which even England himself wouldn't eat as well as raw meat, metal parts of some sort of car or bicycle and even something which seemed to be a rotting corpse! (America hoped it was that of an animal but wasn't sure.)

A faint sound of crying could be heard him the far corner and, when the party turned to find the source of it, saw England sat in the shadows, shaking and crying whist hugging his knees.

"Angleterre!" France ran over to the cowering nation as they looked up.

"F-France?" France knelt down and pulled England into a tight embrace.

"It's okay now, mon ami. You don't need to suffer anymore!"

"France…" The younger nation whimpered. "T-Thank you…" He moved his head closer to France's ear and whispered gently, "…For being such a sucker!"

France gave a yelp of pain as he tore himself away from the Brit and ran back to the others who gasped in shock for now the Frenchman had lost a small chuck from the bottom of his ear! It had been replace by a huge bit mark which looked like that of a small sharks! Germany was the first to speak.

"Mein Gott! France, are you alright?" The Frenchman laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm a nation so it will grow back!"

"Ja, but still…" Germany began, only to be interrupted by England's harsh laughter. America stepped forward.

"Come on out and fight fairly you cowardly Sin!" Glutton laughed.

"If you say so…America." It said, making sure to make the nation's name sound very mocking in England's voice as it stepped out of the shadows. America's blood ran cold.

The Sin had dressed England in his old revolutionary war uniform. The Red coat fluttered lifelessly in the wind as England's emerald eyes, the only feature which would normaly have bourght a hint of kindness to the outfit, glimmered a deep, blood red. Germany growld.

"That bastard…" He hissed. "This is going too far!" He was about to run over and fight the Sin himself but Japan held him back.

"Germany-san!" The German turned around to see Japan's eyes wide with horror and worry, he sighed.

_Of course! America and England are two of Japan's closest friends! If I feel bad only barely knowing them then I can only imagine how it feels for him and France! I can't make it worse for them._

He nodded at Japan as a signal that he would do nothing and turned back to watch the on coming battle.

_I guess it's down to you, America. Good luck!_

* * *

America glared at the figure before him and growled.

"How dare you…" The Sin laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't like my new look?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You knew that forcing England to wear that uniform would tear him apart!" Glutton snickered.

"So what? Soon I will have drained all of his power and will be able to become my own being again with England as my slave! Soon he will have no feeling, memory or emotion! Just the knowledge that I am his master and that his purpose is to serve me!" America narrowed his eyes.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch! I know Iggy way more than anyone-well… maybe not as much as France but still-he would never betray his friends!"

"He never _would _but he soon will!"

"Try saying that when you're locked up in your cute little box!" America yelled as he dashed forward to launch his first attack, the Sin chuckled.

"With pleasure! I could do with some activity to help me gain an appetite for my celebration feast! The centre dish: America stew!"

Glutton calmly dodged America's first punch and swiped at the American like some sort of wild animal. America ducked and dodged the first three swipes but the fourth hit.

"Shit!" He hissed as he held his hand up to his bleeding cheek to try and weaken the scratches' pain, scowling as Glutton licked the blood off England's hand with satisfaction.

"_America! Don't give up! You have my permission to hurt me! Just stop it! Please!"_ America felt his muscles tighten as England's pleas ran through his head.

"Don't worry England!" He muttered. "The hero's coming!"

He charged forward again, this time dodging all of the swipes as he launched yet another punch. Glutton stepped out of the way but the punch only missed their head by inches, causing them to be face to face with America. The American's eyes widened.

_That's right…The last time our faces were this close was…_

"_Yay! I love you, England!__"_

"_Yes__…__Well__…__I love you too, America.__"_

Before America knew what he was doing, his eyes were closed and he had tilted the Englishman's head upwards so their lips met. The deadly banquet hall, his fellow comrades and Glutton's surprised look etched on the Brit's face all faded to white.

* * *

When America opened his eyes again, he was in a meadow. A wild meadow to be exact. The tall grass swayed in the cool breeze under clear blue skies. The field was dotted with little red and yellow wild flowers. The place looked familiar…too familiar…

"America? Is that really you? Or is it another illusion?"

The hero turned to see England looking at him in confusion and nervousness. The real England.

He was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a purple neck tie complete with dark blue trousers and matching waist coat. This was also familiar to America who just smiled.

"Yeah it's me. Where are we anyway?" England suddenly became quite angry.

"Never mind asking where you are, I should be asking you why you are here! Don't you know that it is impolite to walk into somebody's heart without their permission?"

So that was why the place seemed so familiar! It was designed to look like the day America and England had first met! The younger nation raised his hands in false surrender.

"Whoa, whoa! Dude, calm down! It's not like I meant to come here! I just kissed you and-"

"WHAT?" England's face turned bright red. "W-Why?" America started to panic.

"Erm…no reason! Anyway, shouldn't you be locked up in your mind like they do in possession movies and anime?" England shook his head, secretly relived that the subject had been changed.

"No, although I am certain the others were held in their minds. I have been imprisoned in here because that bloody Sin thinks it is powerful enough to show off! I also think it's just to stop me from fighting back and make me feel too happy to leave but…" England looked down at his feet.

"It just reminds me of life before that day…All of those memories we had and the bond we shared…now shattered and irreplaceable!" America grabbed England and held him tight.

"But it _is _replaceable!" He said. "And it never needed replacing! The war between us broke no bond, in fact it made them stronger! It made me realize how much I took you for granted when I was a kid and made me appreciate you more each day!" England said nothing as America rubbed the older nation's back gently.

"Don't worry, England," he said soothingly. "I'm going to rescue you so sit tight, okay?"

He could feel a sudden faint dampness on his shoulder close to where England had nuzzled his head into. America took a couple of seconds to figure out what it was:

Tears.

"England? Are you-?"

"Listen, America." Interrupted the Brit. "When this is over, tell Scotland to burn the box and that he and Wales must take over my land pronto! As I am part of the Uk, my people will not die immediately but they will if nobody takes over after twenty four hours!" America's eyes widened.

"I-Iggy…What are you saying? You're gonna make it! I'll make sure of that! I'm the hero, remember?" The Brit looked up, tears in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips.

"It's too late, America! The Sin is too strong to perish under the ritual alone! I can weaken it but it will cost me all of my remaining magic and energy!" He chuckled. "It's funny really. I wanted to save the world so things would go on everyday as usual. Fighting with France, yelling at you and Prussia in meetings, cooking with Italy and drinking tea with Germany and China and Japan." His voice went higher and got faster. "And sitting through the endless pointless Allies meetings, telling off Sealand, hiding from Hungary and her many cameras, just…surviving every world meeting were no progress is ever made!" Me chuckled again. "But I guess it would be better for those little things to carry on everyday without me than to stop happening overall!" Now it was America's turn to cry.

"No…You can't do this! Please tell me you're joking! That this is one big practical joke!""

England smiled as he wiped the tears off America's cheek with his hand.

"Goodbye, America! I-"

* * *

America hit the ground as Glutton pushed him away and onto the ground.

"I hope you said your last words to England because I have no time to deal with such silly little affairs. I have dinner to prepare!" They picked up England's wand from the table and raised it high, America flinched and readied himself for impact.

…Nothing happened!

He opened his eyes as he heard the other nations gasp.

"England-san!"

In front of America was a flickering hologram of a certain Brit. It was hard to tell what he was saying and his lips moved in quick, jerky movements and his eyes were closed.

"Santara baadara uinzaana…uonpaatourana intekantera…I summon you from the very peaks of heaven…" England opened his eyes. "COME FOURTH: BRITANNIA ANGEL!"

A large explosion of light filled the room as the only England in the room now was the one in the revolutionary uniform. He screamed in agony as white lightening bolted through his body and two large white wings began to tear out of the coat.

"A…mer…ica…" He gagged. "Help…" America didn't need to be told twice!

He dive forward and held England to his chest as the golden light returned.

"It's okay, Iggy! It's almost over!"

_From the depths of my heart, goodness rests with in__…_

_I hear by banish this deadly sin__…_

_To return England to the light__…_

_Sin of Glutton, RETURN TO THE NIGHT!_

* * *

The collar around England's neck flew away an into the box, the lid snapped shut for the final time as Japan said:

"The artefact of Glutton had been captured! The world is free of Sin once again!"

But no one celebrated.

All eyes were focused on the personification of England as he lay in a sobbing American's arms. Those who didn't know his torture would have thought he was just sleeping when he had really faded away with the red fog.

France knelt down to comfort America along with Italy and Japan. Russia and China held hands and closed their eyes in remembrance of there fellow Allie. Even Germany shed a tear!

America looked up at the ceiling as the last of the fog began to vanish, just like what had now just left an empty shell of a man in a ragged revolutionary war uniform.

America passed the body to France before getting up and running out of the room, England's last words to him still lingering in his head."

_Goodbye, America! I love you!_

* * *

**SO SAD WAAAAAAAA . Incase anyones wondering, yes the incarnation bit England said is from the subbed episode where he summons Russia as well as from in th Demon summoning/ marshmallow song (what ever you guys call it)**

**So next time will be the last chapter where the Sins will be destroyed and there will be Iggy's funeral.**

**So see you then and don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**BYE!**

**EDIT PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THE WHOLE IGGY THING! Okay so I'm sorry if people are mad at me for killing Iggy but it's super important for the ending! Seriously, I have a really cute idea to finish off America's arch as well as end the revolutionary war part which was in the scene in his heart so I'm sorry and please don't kill me! DX**


	15. Epilogue

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand It's up! YAY! Sorry it was late (as usual) but I had a speech in my English class yesterday to sort out. I did Hetalia but it was mainly an excuse just to show my teachers and class mates the video clip of Iggy getting drunk! XD**

**Okay, so I guess I need to thank everyone who has read this story as it as hit over 4K making it my most sucessful story! YAY!**

**Also thanks to people who voted on my poll as I now know that my next project will be FRUK: A valentine's day carol but I may do a couple of the other things too and I did get a request for a Hetalia story of evil but we'll see what happens as I'm a bad multitasker T.T**

**Also, RoxanneTheGreat is going to do a spin off to this story about what would have happened if Glutton had won the battle and the Sins had taken over the world so keep an eye out for that because it sounds really good and I can't wait for it to be released!**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Burn you cowardly bastards! And don't let me see your feckin' faces ere' ever again!" Scotland muttered under his breath as he, Ireland, Wales and America stood around a small fire where the box containing the seven Deadly Sins was being burnt.

America turned from the burning box, with it's wooden walls once proud and now bowing away into meaningless ashes, to England's older brothers, all of which where stony faced and quiet. He then glanced at England's sister Northern Ireland as she sat on a log near by. Her dark green dress was covered in tears and her curly ginger hair and dark green ribbons blew in the wind, sticking to her wet, freckled face. Her trade mark Kirkland eyes were damp from crying.

_At least she isn't screaming still… _America thought as he remembered how badly the girl nation in particular had taken the news.

America had never really liked the UK siblings but at this moment in time he felt so warm towards them. Scotland stretched as the fire began to die out.

"Right! Time fer a pint I think!"

Okay…maybe not that warm. America shot the Scottish nation a deadly glare but the Scott just sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know how yer feel, lad. But this is how we UK lot remember a person: we drink!"

"You guys drink for everything!" America argued, Scotland laughed.

"Oh, Yeah! But seriously, Artie wouldn't want ter see you sad, would e'? Now come on, first drinks on me!"

The UK siblings walked away as America glanced back into the now dead fire. One thing caught his eye.

It the midst of the ashes, one small log remained. It was barely burnt and looked fairly useable. America remembered the time England had made him toys out of similar wood when he was a child. An idea formed in his mind.

Taking off his bomber jacket, he wrapped it around the log to make sure he wouldn't get burnt and ran back home, yelling to the Siblings over his shoulder.

"I've got to go! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Scotland smirked as the American ran.

_I see you've finally realised what needs to be done, lad!_

* * *

The following day was that of England's funeral.

Everyone wore their old uniforms since the idea of wearing black was completely ruled out. This was mainly because some of the male nations volunteered to do a check to make sure everyone was wearing all black, under wear included. And also to stop Poland from coming in a black tube top and mini skirt. Or Japan coming dressed in a traditional black maid dress and cat ears. The nations all stood quietly around an open white coffin.

Inside lay England, dressed in a white robe similar to one he wore as a child. Snuggled up with his old green toy rabbit, he looked like when he did as a child, which just caused France to cry even more.

England wished he could comfort the Frenchman but he knew that that would be a waste of time. After all, he was dead!

Standing in the corner of the room, he watched helplessly as his regions, ex-colonies, friends and acquaintances swarmed his coffin and placed roses on the table. His eyes scanned the crowds but he couldn't seem to find the person he was looking for.

"America…" he whispered softly to himself. He wished he could see the younger nation again and apologize for the pain he caused him as well as thank him for freeing him from the Sin which had forced him to deceive and harm his friends.

"You're gonna have to get used to not being noticed I'm afraid. How else do you think that Canawatsit deals with it every day?"

"Actually, his name is Canada-!" England froze when he saw who was next to him. The Great Roman Empire turned and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah spare it with the details! I know who _you _are and that's all that matters!" He pointed at England.

"You're the a child of Britannia, am I right?"

"Um…Yes. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up, and to check up on my two lovely grandsons! But they don't look very happy right now…" He nodded at the Italy twins who were crying whilst holding each other tight. England sighed.

"Because it's a funeral! I'm quite surprised their so sad about _me_ dying though! I didn't think they would care! Or anyone else for that matter, but even the Frog is crying!" The Roman Empire chuckled.

"You never really expect people to show up to your funeral until the day you actually watch it!" He frowned. "But I was expecting to see that boy Britannia told me she saw you looking after. Amy, was it?"

"America!" England corrected him. "And no, I don't think he is…not that I care!" He added to cover up his true feelings. But you have to be pretty smart to fool the Great Roman Empire! He smiled and looked at the door.

_You may care more than you think, England! And he may care back just as much!_

America ran down the halls as fast as he could, sweat ran down his face and bandages cluttered his hands.

"Now I understand why he never made me anything again after the toy soldiers!" He muttered to himself as he flinched from the pain.

Running towards the meeting room door at full speed and pushing it open with all of his strength, America could only gasp for breath whilst the other nations looked in shock at what he was wearing.

America was dressed in his Revolutionary war uniform but his left sleeve had been torn off and he was carrying something carefully which was tucked in under his coat. France was the first to speak.

"Amérique, what are you wearing? Don't you know how disrespectful that would be for Angleterre?"

England flinched, France had never worried about people disrespecting him before! The Roman Empire grinned, this sounded like things were going to be very interesting!

America raised a hand to tell France to stop.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" He said before he walked towards the coffin and took the Brit's hand.

"I never got to tell you how sorry I was for everything! First my Independence, then I let you get controlled by Lust and I couldn't even save you from Glutton without you're help!" He chuckled. "I really suck at being a Hero and a little brother, don't I?"

"You don't!" England agued back, but of course the American couldn't hear him, instead he took out what he had been hiding in his coat. It was a wooden toy pirate with a badly sewn blue cloak and a red scarf made out of a torn piece of a very familiar red fabric.

"I made it out of both of our revolution uniforms," the American explained to the lifeless Brit. "To show that I want us to still stay siblings despite my foolish mistakes! I hope we meet again one day and that wish can then come true!" He carefully tucked the toy into the Brit's hands and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Rest in peace, Iggy!" He whispered before breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing in which Japan and France had to support him.

The Roman Empire shrugged.

"Ah well, time to go! You're mother will b waiting!" England didn't budge.

"…I don't want to leave…" The Italian raised an eye brow.

"Hm?"

"I said I don't want to leave!" Tears emerged from England's eyes.

"I didn't know they all cared so much! I thought all of my colonies left me because they hated me! That France and Spain never forgave me for annoying them with my stupid empire or that any of the Allies even liked me! I felt like I really was the black sheep of Europe and that I was better off without them but now I want to go back! I want to stay for a little longer!" The Roman Empire smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that! Tell you what, as a reward for your bravery and for saving the world and what ever else I will send you back, but on one condition!"

England's eyes widened, "what?"

"That I erase all of your memories of being tortured by Glutton, more for his sake than mine," he nodded at America. "You will forget meeting me too!"

"Fair enough!"

"I can grant you a wish too, if you would like," the older nation wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fancy forgetting the Revolutionary war?"

England shook his head.

"No thank you, as much as I hate the nightmares and how depressed I feel on July the fourth, I think it shows me how much we have bonded together even after that and how we are still close friends and brothers which makes me happy!" The ex-nation sighed.

"You're a weird one, you know that? But fine, I won't remove those memories. TTFN!" And with that, England blanked out.

* * *

"I think you should at least try and get over it, mon ami" France said as he held the sobbing American.

"B-But England's…"

"America-san, look!" Japan pointed at the coffin where England had started to move, America's eyes widened.

"England?"

"Ugh…what the hell did I drink last night?" The Brit mumbled while rubbing his head and sitting up and looking around.

"Why the bloody hell am in in a coffin?"

"ENGLAND!" America ran over and hugged the Englishman.

"America, what the bloody-? Get off me!"

"No! I will never lose you gain! Never ever EVER!"

"Right…" England sighed and dragged himself over to Germany.

"Germany, could you please get this git off me so we can continue whatever meeting is in progress right now?"

The German said nothing, instead he too proceeded to hug the Brit followed by France, Italy…even Japan! Soon the whole world was hugging each other in one huge huddle which made them all topple to the ground, laughing.

"_I do love a happy ending!"_

Italy's eyes widened as he nudged his brother.

"Romano!"

"What?"

"I think I've just heard Grandpa Rome!" The older Italian rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck? The guy's dead, it must be your imagination!" But he turned away and mumbled quietly.

"I heard him too!"

* * *

"I've never thought I would feel so good wearing my old military uniform again!" England said as he walked out of the changing rooms.

The nations had all decided to go and get something to eat to celebrate England's return but the Axis, Allies and Prussia had hung around first and waited for England and America to get changed first.

"AHAHAHA! THE HERO'S BACK, BABY!"

"Kesese~ I still look better!"

"Your uniforms are so tacky compared to moi!"

"You are all so vain, aru!"

"I agree, da?"

"Erm…Now England-san and America-san are ready, let's go!"

"Yay! I'm so hungry! Ve~ Germany, can I sit next to you in the restaurant?"

"Huh? Oh…Ja…I guess…" The German blushed. "Let us get going then."

* * *

They all ran outside into the bright sunlight, Russia smiled softly.

"It's so warm…" Japan nodded.

"Hai, it feels nice to see and feel the sunlight again after being in the darkness for so long!"

"Oui, and now it is gone, those we love are free!" France said as he looked over at Italy and England who were chasing after America.

Germany nodded, smiled and closed his eyes.

"…And the world is safe and pure once again!"

* * *

**THE END! :) I hope Scotland's accent was okay as that was my first time trying to do it! Also I apologise if it was cheesey but I thought the ending andthe funeral were both quite cute! Well done to DevilChild101 for guessing that England returns and well...thankyou everyone I guess for reading this all they way until the very end! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! XD Hopefully I will carry on writing fanfiction that will be super sucessful in the future but until then...BYE BYE!**


End file.
